


Percy Orion Potter

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates, the ones that will fill the void. The ones that will be the other half of your soul, some people may think that they don't have one but they do, it is just a matter of finding them and some people die before they even have chance to find them. Others give up on finding them believing them to be a myth, and yet despite all that they are real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This is a one shot for now, just testing it out to see what it works like. Let me know what you think, even if it is to say you don’t like it

Soul mates, the ones that will fill the void. The ones that will be the other half of your soul, some people may think that they don't have one but they do, it is just a matter of finding them and some people die before they even have chance to find them. Others give up on finding them believing them to be a myth, and yet despite all that they are real.

 

Some people will wait thousands of years to finally have their soul mates, others will bend the very fabric of time and space to get them, even Gods and Goddess have a soul mate. A soul mate of a God or Goddess is born with a mark on them, a tattoo that is a symbol of the God or Goddess, still they were rare. A true soul mate of a God or Goddess hadn’t been born in millennia and they had began giving up hope that they would eve be born.

 

That was not true, in fact on Earth were three men that had fought in a war and were healing. Each one of the men had a mark on them, they didn’t know what it was or how it had gotten there all they knew was that they each had one, had it since they were babies. The three brothers had hidden themselves away so they could heal in peace, or as peaceful as they could. Which was why they had moved across the pond to America.

 

Even though they had moved there were still complications, people stared at them due to the sheer number of scars that they had. People pointed and whispered behind their backs, this didn’t affect them, they had gotten used to it from their time at Hogwarts. However when mothers and fathers pulled their children away it broke their hearts, just because they looked like they had been put through a meat grinder several times didn’t mean that they acted like it. So they had bought a cottage near the beach, it was quiet and peaceful. There was no one around for miles, and that was how they were coming to like it, however good things come to those that wait.

 

Hadrian had been out near the sea, the moon was full and was casting a glow on the water. He felt at peace as he looked over at the ocean, the waves were gently lapping at his feet, he found that he was spending more and more time at the beach than in his bed, it didn’t help that he had nightmares nearly every night. He laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky, it was cloudless and he was enjoying the sight of so many stars, they looked like small diamonds that had been sown onto a sheet of black silk.

 

“Beautiful is it not?”

 

Hadrian leapt up and whirled around a dagger at the man’s throat before he even had time to move, it was times like this that old habits made a reappearance. But Hadrian had to give the man credit, he didn’t even blink at the dagger against his throat. Hadrian slowly moved the dagger away from the man’s neck, he placed the dagger back into it’s sheath that he had strapped to his wrist.

 

“My apologies.”

 

The man, whoever it was waved off his apology, as if it was nothing. Just who was he? Hadrian had a great dislike for liars, and people that hid things, he preferred the truth to be blunt and straight rather than lies sugar coated. Lies that could cost far too much.

 

“Do you come here often?”

 

Hadrian looked at him, the man made little to no sense to him. Still his brothers were asleep in their beds and he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night no matter how much he wished for it, still some company wouldn’t be a bad thing. Not when the dark thoughts were beginning to creep back into his mind, not when there was a voice that sounded like Voldemort telling him how he and Voldemort were alike, how he could be great.

 

“Nearly every night.”

 

The man hummed almost as if he was completing something, something that only he could understand.

 

“It is tranquil the sea.”

 

Hadrian looked out at the waves that were illuminated by the moon, and found that he was right. It was tranquil and it was something that was rare these days.

 

“Indeed it is.”

 

The two of them stood in silence as they each looked at the sea, the waves still gently lapping at Hadrian’s feet. There was something about the sea that soothed him, like how music would calm a Cerberus and put it to sleep. Soon the sun began to rise, Hadrian turned to bid his silent companion goodbye but found that he was gone. Hadrian shrugged before walking back to the cottage that he shared with his brothers, he never saw the eyes on him.

 

~~~~~ Poseidon ~~~~~

 

He watched as the man that he had spent the night with move away from the beach and in turn the sea, he was God of the sea and like the sea he couldn’t be controlled. Many had tried even his wife had tried at one point or another yet she had failed, the sea was not something that could be tamed or controlled, he watched as the man moved away from his sight and into the trees. There was something about him that called to him, something that made him want to seek him out, if he had been mortal he would have said that someone was messing with him. Yet he wasn’t and knew that none of the other Gods and Goddess would do something like this, he looked around and noticed that the sun had finally risen and was beginning to cast it warm life giving rays onto the Earth. It was time for him to head back.

 

~~~~~~ Hadrian ~~~~~

 

He fell onto the couch, he was bone tired but nothing could be done about it. He heard the sound of feet hitting the wood floor, it looked like his brothers were up. Charlus came stumbling into the front room/dining room, his hair was in complete disarray and would be until he had brushed it several times.

 

“Morin.”

 

Charlus yawned after he had greeted his brother and fell into a nearby chair, the sound of soft snoring could be heard.

 

“Rain.”

 

He looked over the back of the couch and saw Harrison or Harry leaning against the doorframe, his long jet black hair tangled and knotted as he looked at Charlus and shook his head.

 

“Char passed out again?”

 

Hadrian nodded his head and went to the kitchen, he was going to need a lot of caffeine to help him get through the day, still they were family and that was what really mattered. Harry was flipping pancakes by the time Charlus came around, he stumbled into the kitchen nearly knocked over the coffee pot and fell onto a chair causing it to topple over dragging him along with it. The other two just shook their heads as they looked at Charlus who was blinking sleepily at them, as if he didn’t know how he had gotten onto the floor.

 

That was how life went for them, slowly but surely they healed, Hadrian still had his nightly meeting with the mystery man, he hadn’t learned his name and somehow doubted that he would. Things were good for them, they had peace and they were going to enjoy until. Still peace must come to an end, in one shape or another. For them it came in the form of a small screaming baby, that Hadrian had gave birth to. Since Hadrian didn’t know who his other father was he chose a name that would mean something to them, after all the small bundle of joy was their shining beacon of light. And so he was named.

 

Perseus Orion Potter.

 

However since they didn’t want anyone to find them they had changed their last name to Jackson, so to the rest of the world he would be.

 

Perseus Orion Jackson.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the sisters didn't know was, so long as one tapestry was still hanging, so long as it remained finished and undamaged their brothers were still alive and well. So long as that one threaded prophecy kept hanging they couldn't die, they could never die. 
> 
> After all Fate and Destiny go hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This is a one shot for now, just testing it out to see what it works like. Let me know what you think, even if it is to say you don’t like it. The bold at the bottom is intentional

Perseus was a few months old, he was crawling everywhere and wouldn't keep still for even a second. So it wasn't much a surprise when Harry and Charlus found Hadrian passed out of the couch with Perseus, Perseus was asleep on his father’s chest a large pool of drool was soaking Hadrian’s T-shirt, the two brothers snickered and began taking several photos. This one would be one for the family album that they had been creating, the album was filled with moving pictures of Perseus. Harry pulled a blanket over the two of them before him and Charlus moved to the kitchen so they didn't disturb the sleeping duo on the couch, Charlus shook his head who knew Perseus could be so energetic at such a young age.

“They look so cute.”

Harry nodded his head and began filling up the kettle, he was dying for a good cup of tea and not the brown water that the Americans seemed to pass off as tea. Harry stifled a yawn as he waited for the kettle to boil, he had spent most of the night awake trying to finish the book he was writing.

“Indeed they are, still Percy will be talking soon.”

Charlus winced at the thought or Perseus talking, it wasn't that he didn't love his nephew he did. But if he was like this now? Then what would be like once he learned how to talk? He really didn't want to know, at all. He loved the little ball of energy, it was almost as if Perseus had gotten all of their best bits, with only a couple of their bad traits. For one he could sleep through anything, which had been proven several times when there had been earthquakes, there was also the problem that he seemed to be to curious for his own good. Such as the time when he had found Harry’s toy collection, Charlus winced Hadrian had not been pleased at all, then there had been the time when he had went to grab hold of his cup of freshly boiled coffee, thankfully it hadn't spilled on him.

So it was safe to say that he had inherited their luck, and trouble would follow him wherever he went. So they had warded the cottage to the best of their abilities even going as far as casting a Fidelius charm and making the three of them the secret keepers, it had been very draining but it was worth it. It kept Perseus safe and that was what mattered the most, it didn't matter if they had slight magical draining, or the fact that some of their old wounds were acting up. Should someone try and harm Perseus? Well lets just say that they would be in for a very nasty shock.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

All of the Gods and Goddess had been summoned, and not by Zeus. No they had been summoned by the Fates, the three sisters  Clotho, the spinner, Lachesis the measurer and Atropos, she who cannot be turned, who at death with her shears cuts the thread of life. The three beings that no one would ever cross not even the Gods and Goddess themselves as they controlled what would happen, they could cut a man down in a matter of moments just because it was his time to die. They didn't give out information willingly, they didn't show their emotions on their faces. No one could ever tell what they were thinking about, their eyes were always blank it unnerved several Titans and some of the Gods and Goddess as well.

“You have come.”

Even their voices were blank, several Titans shivered at the sound of such an emotionless voice. While some of the older ones were unnerved they didn't show it, they had been around the sisters long enough to know that showing any sign of discomfort was funny to them, they took amusement out of it.

“We were summoned.”

It was rare to see Zeus so humble, it only ever happened when they summoned them. After all who would want to piss off people who could kill you? Who could and would turn your life into nothing but a mess? No one in their right mind.

“It is almost time.”

Time for what? Several of them shared looks with one another, they had no idea what the sisters were talking about.

“Once we were six and now we are three.”

Six? Did they mean that they had other sisters? If so then where were they? They all knew that they were not going to get any answers to their questions, it was how the fates were. How they had always been, still the riddles were slowly giving everyone a headache.

“Fate and Destiny are intertwined, siblings if you will.”

They were more confused than they were before, and the headache was already beginning to form they could feel the pounding of drums in their heads. Then as if someone had heard their plight the council room glowed a bright green before scenes began to play in front of them.

 

_“Brother?”_

__

_Glowing green eyes looked down at her, he put down the thread that he had been spinning. He carefully set the loose ends to one side, he didn't need them getting tangled up._

__

_“Yes my little Clotho?”_

__

_Clotho looked up at him, her grey eyes were full of emotions as she looked at the thread._

 

_“What is with the thread brother? Why do you treat it as if it was one of us?”_

__

_A deep rumbling laugh left his lips as he looked down at her and tapped her on the nose, he gestured to the threads and smiled._

__

_“We are Destiny just as you, Lachesis and Atropos, are the Fates and cut the strings of life for everyone and everything. We guide the others heroes, Gods, Goddess and Titans. You choose their lives but we guide them to the right paths.”_

__

_Clotho nodded her head, she understood what he was saying. Still she wished she could help, it was never fair that they were always so busy creating tapestries for people. They knew that what they did was important but sometimes they wished that they could spend some time with them._

__

_“Clotho come with me little one.”_

__

_Clotho jumped off her brothers lap and followed him to a room, she watched as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled something out._

__

_“Hold out your hands little one.”_

__

_Clotho held out her hands and looked at her brother who was grinning at her, his eyes were still soft as he gave her a small spindle._

__

_“When I was your age, I created this very spindle. Add a drop of blood to it and it will return to its normal size.”_

__

_Clotho looked at the spindle in awe before gently hugging it to her chest, she looked up at her brother with shining eyes._

__

_“Thank you brother.”_

__

_Green eyes shone with warmth as he rested his hand on her head._

__

_“You are welcome dear sister.”_

Everyone found themselves back in the room, some of the felt slightly nauseous. The room was spinning and didn't look as though it would stop any time soon, some of them were leaning against each other. The sisters looked at each other, the severely tight leash they had on their emotions was breaking and fraying, they had kept those memories buried deep inside of them. They had locked them up so they wouldn’t have to feel the pain, they had nearly been driven to insanity when they had lost them, and now? Now they were reliving some of the best times of their lives with beings who had no right knowing about it.

“That was what you meant, when you said six you didn't mean six sisters but rather six siblings.”

None of them moved, they knew that if they did then their anger, their hatred would get the better of them and the Gods and Goddess would die by their hands.

“They gave their lives so you could live.”

They would get nothing more out of them, not now, not after they had been violated in so many ways. Still those memories were some of the best that they had no matter what anyone thought about them, they had loved their brothers. That was why Kronos was where he was, he had cost them their older brothers. The ones that would make them smile, laugh and be there for them.

They were cold and cruel, heartless and emotionless. But they had never always been like that and it was due to the Gods and Goddess that they had lost what they had held dear to them, it was due to them that their brothers had gave their lives to keep them alive. They were not all seeing and never would be, that was their job, that was the Fates job and no one would take it away from them.

What the sisters didn't know was, so long as one tapestry was still hanging, so long as it remained finished and undamaged their brothers were still alive and well. So long as that one threaded prophecy kept hanging they couldn't die, they could never die.

**  
After all Fate and Destiny go hand in hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been the reason that the Gods and Goddess had been able to beat him, they didn't know the real reason as to why he seemed weaker than what he had been before but the others knew. It had been the day that the doors had been sealed never to be opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This is a one shot for now, just testing it out to see what it works like. Let me know what you think, even if it is to say you don’t like it. 
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.

Tapestries are very tricky to make, the wrong thread in the wrong place and it has to be redone, months, years and decades of work could be ruined by one simple mistake. It was why Fate and Destiny were so close, why they were siblings. Why they needed each other as you couldn't have one without the other much like life and death, they were needed for balance. Still just because Destiny was not there didn't mean that things had got put on hold, life kept going and the earth kept spinning.

 

So the Fates had sealed the Hall Of Tapestries, no one would get in and  the tapestries inside would be safe. That was what was left of them Kronos in a bid to defy Life, Death Destiny and Fate had attacked the one place that no one but Destiny should tread, the Hall Of Tapestries, he had destroyed the entire room burning eons worth of work. He had burned everyone of them in an attempt to stop his own death, in an attempt to get one over on them. The only thing he had succeeded in doing was getting the wrath of four very powerful groups, Life and Death were brother and sister the two of them were on the opposite end of each other while Death was calm, cold and often to serious Life was happy, bubbly and playful.

 

It was after Destiny had died that they mourned, they had lost something that day and it was a day that had been burned into their very minds, and souls they could never forget it. They could still see the laughing face of Kronos as he drove a dagger into their hearts thinking it would kill them, it didn't just weakened them what he had not expected was them to tear his power in half. Making him far weaker, it was as they were falling through the void that Kronos roared with anger finally noticing what they had done to him, what they had taken from him.

 

It had been the reason that the Gods and Goddess had been able to beat him, they didn't know the real reason as to why he seemed weaker than what he had been before but the others knew. It had been the day that the doors had been sealed never to be opened again.

 

“There is a prophecy that you should know about.”

 

They would tell them and leave, leave this cursed place and not come back. They would go back to their cave in the underworld and stay there, they wouldn't be disturbed there. However they would do this, this last request of their brothers.

 

“Three brothers shall meet

At the pine tree that guards.

 

Touched by destiny

Protected by death

Magic blessed.

 

Death, Sea and Sky shall meet

The three that shall make them complete.

Guided by destinies hand and fates touch.

 

The seas child shall help them unite.

Where sea and earth collide.

The Gods shall rule united as one.”

 

The three sisters looked at each other, they didn't know what it meant only their brothers did and they were long since dead. However the looks that everyone was giving ‘The Big Three’ made them think, Sea was Poseidon, Sky was Zeus and Darkness was Hades. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, but who would they meet? The pine tree was easy as well, there was only one pine tree that any of them knew about and that was Thalia who guarded Camp Half-blood.

 

Still it didn't explain the rest of it, child of the sea? There was only one child of the sea and that was Trinton and he was what one would call high maintenance but that was due to his mother raising him. While they were trying to pull apart the prophecy the sisters had slipped out, they would go home and rest for a few short moments before going back to the threads.

 

~~~~~~ Jackson Cottage ~~~~~

 

“Come on little man! Say Papa!”

 

Perseus blew another bubble at Hadrian who shook his head, so far he had been trying to get him to say papa but he was having no luck at all! Both Harry and Charlus were out, Harry was delivering his transcript to his publisher and Charlus had to go and sort out an emergency at the bakery that he owned. Hadrian sighed as Perseus began whimpering, he picked up his bundle of joy and tickled his belly.

 

“Who is hungry little man? Are you hungry?”

 

Perseus blew several large spit bubbles at him and clapped his hands, Perseus was soon strapped into his high chair, while Hadrian began making him a bottle. Hadrian hummed under his breath as Perseus kept banging his hands on the top. Hadrian looked in the fridge and found some very soft pears, would it hurt? The fruit was very soft and he could mash it up so it would be easy for Perseus to eat, and it would help later on as well. It would mean that he wouldn't turn his nose up at food later on and would eat almost anything, Hadrian turned to Perseus who was looking at the pears.

 

“Looks like you agree with me.”

 

He clapped his hands several times before looking around, that was the one thing that he had found strange about his little star light. He never liked being down on the ground he always had to be up and watching everyone, seeing whatever one was doing. Grabbing a fork he began to mash the pears up, next time he would use bananas that was if Perseus didn't like the pears, if Perseus liked something he would gorge himself on it. Such as banana flavoured milk, Hadrian scowled he hadn't forgiven Charlus for that it had taken hours to clean up! He sat on a stool and looked at Perseus who was looking at the bowl of mashed up fruit as if it would somehow make its way into his belly, dipping the spoon into the mashed fruit he began making aeroplane noises.

 

“Here comes the aeroplane!”

 

Perseus opened his mouth and began to bang his gums together, Hadrian was glad that he had mashed the fruit up as it was being ate by a very hungry Perseus who kept trying to stick his fingers in the bowl.

 

“Into the tunnel!”

 

Perseus opened his mouth and took the offered fruit, however he had decided that it would look much better all over his papa’s face which led to Hadrian having a face full of mashed up pear and Perseus blowing spit bubbles. His face was sticky and it was in his hair, something that seemed to be a victim of whatever his son did, no matter how big or small.

 

“Come on my little star, bath time.”

 

Perseus grinned and looked at his finger, those were new! Where had they came from? He stuck his fingers in his papa’s face and began babbling at him, they moved! What were they?

 

Hadrian laughed as his son found out that he had fingers and they moved, while he had used and seen them before this was the first time that he had used them for something other than sticking them in food, but he really didn't want them in his mouth! Hadrian felt relief as he seen the bathroom, soon he would clean Perseus and put him to bed, then he could rest!

  
By the time Charlus and Harry had returned home, Hadrian was passed out on the couch a book resting against his chest as it rose and fell, Harry pulled a blanket over Hadrian while Charlus checked on Perseus and found his nephew sound asleep. The two brother grinned at each other, they were glad that their lives were not boring. Although how did the pear get onto the ceiling? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow littered the ground, everything was covered in a white blanket. Many animals had hidden away to hibernate for winter, many of them wouldn't awake until spring. Still there was one person who was looking forwards to winter, or more importantly a single day of winter. Christmas. The most important day for him, other than his birthday and his papa’s birthday or uncle Char’s birthday or even uncle Harry’s birthday, but right now? Right now he had a mission to do and it was very important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.

Snow littered the ground, everything was covered in a white blanket. Many animals had hidden away to hibernate for winter, many of them wouldn't awake until spring. Still there was one person who was looking forwards to winter, or more importantly a single day of winter. Christmas. The most important day for him, other than his birthday and his papa’s birthday or uncle Char’s birthday or even uncle Harry’s birthday, but right now? Right now he had a mission to do and it was very important mission.

 

Light footsteps walked across the hardwood flooring, he needed to be quiet, he didn't want to alert anyone else as to what would be happening. Well not just yet, he would wake his papa up first then he would go and wake everyone else, still his papa would be the hardest challenge as he could sleep through anything much like him. So with quiet steps he pushed open the door and shouted.

 

“PAPA!”

 

Perseus or Percy as he chose to be called only his dad could call him Perseus everyone else had to call him Percy, jumped onto his dad’s bed.

 

“M’sleepin.”

 

Percy grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled it off his papa, he looked at his papa who was trying to pull his pillows over his face. Percy grabbed hold of the pillows and began hitting him with them.

 

“Up! It’s time to get up! It’s christmas!”

 

Hadrian groaned and opened his eyes before blinking several times, he looked at Percy who was grinning at him. His eyes were twinkling as he held the pillow up and hit him in the face with it, Hadrian groaned and looked at the clock.

 

“ It’s 3 am! Go back to bed for a hour or two.”

 

Percy looked at his papa and pouted, his papa could be so stubborn at times so much so that sometimes it wasn't even funny. He lowered his weapon and looked at his papa, he didn't call him dad because it didn't feel right and his wasn't strict enough to be called father. So Percy had chosen to call him papa and it had stuck, but still he wanted to go and see what was under the tree. He had been asleep when they had put the presents underneath it and now he could go and see what was there! That was after he had woke his papa up.

 

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!”

 

He squeaked as he was grabbed hold of, and pulled into a solid chest. Percy sighed and enjoyed the cuddle, it was nice just laying like this. He knew that he was getting older and shouldn't be climbing into bed with his papa or hoarding his hugs like they were precious gems, but he still did and couldn't find it in him to stop.

 

“Hugs first presents later.”

 

Percy sighed and grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled it over them, his papa knew what to say. He sighed as he enjoyed the heat, it was peaceful and quiet there wasn't even any birds chirping as they hugged.

 

“Papa?”

 

Hadrian opened his eyes and looked at Percy, he looked far more awake now than what he did ten minutes ago.

 

“mmm?”

 

Percy fiddled with the corner of the duvet cover before asking.

 

“Do you wish that you knew who my dad was?”

 

Hadrian sighed he knew that Percy was getting older, he was 15 now and would be 16 soon and had been asking questions about where he had came from and who his other father was. Hadrian had wanted to tell him when he was older but the more Percy pushed and asked the more he found that he wanted to answer those questions, but he didn't have the answer to them. He pulled Percy in close and ran his fingers through the ink black hair that Percy was growing out.

 

“Sometimes, but others? No, I am glad that it didn't get to know him otherwise he would of take you away from me, from us.”

 

He was so very selfish, he had kept Percy from his other father. He hadn't wanted the other man to find him and take him away from them, from him. So he had never sought him out, never looked for him, and he couldn't say whether he was glad or not. On one hand he had missed years of Percy growing up, he had missed his first steps, first words, his very first school report. Yet Hadrian couldn't find it in him to be sorry, he and his brothers had been selfish and for once they were glad that they had been.

 

“Oh, if you could see him or meet him would you?”

 

Percy looked at his papa with wide sea green eyes, eyes that no one in their family had and they knew that they had came from his other father. Still they were beautiful and none of them would ever get tired of looking at them, even though Percy’s eyes would darken when he was planning something or doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, which was how they had been able to catch him so many times.

 

“I don't know little star.”

 

Percy didn't say anything just hugged his papa tighter, he knew that he was a result of a one nightstand, he had thought that his dad had loved his papa but he had been so wrong. He wasn't stupid even though he had ADHD and dyslexia, he had seen things that no one else had ever seen like the strange scar that was right above their hearts or the weird marks and tattoos that they had all over their bodies, that was the ones that he could see. Most of them were destroyed or damaged by the scars. Percy had never seen so many scars on anyone before and it made him sad, sad that his family had never been happy before him.

 

Even though he was covered in scars and strange marks his favorite one was the one above his heart, it was a trident with a snake curling around it. He thought that it was strange having a tattoo like that above his heart but Percy liked it, it made him wonder about what the story behind it. He snuggled into his papa’s embrace and enjoyed the hug for a few more moments, after the holidays he would be going to a new school. This one would be the 4th new school that he had been to in a year, most of the teachers couldn't handle his ADHD and had wrote him off to be a problem child. Still he hoped that this new school would be better than all of the other ones he had been to, but he knew that it was in vain, they would most likely write him off like everyone else did. Everyone that was not family.

 

“Can we go and open present now?”

 

Hadrian sighed and looked at his teenage son, and wondered where had the years gone? He felt the prick of sadness soon his little star would be far too old for hugs and other things, which was why he was going to make them last. So when Percy decided that he was far too old for things like this he could look back and enjoy the memories.

 

“Lets go and wake everyone else up first.”

 

Percy grinned and jumped out of the bed, his legs got tangled in the duvet and he fell to the floor. Hadrian laughed and help him out of the mess that he had got himself into and stood up, Percy smiled at him before running out of the room and throwing Charlus’s door wide open and jumping on him.

 

“Get up! Get up! Its christmas!”

 

Charlus groaned as he was pushed out of the bed, he blinked and looked at the clock before rolling underneath his bed. Percy looked at the bed and frowned he couldn't lift it by himself, he couldn't even move the mattress, so it was with regret that he left the room to go and wake Harry up. Who was already awake and in the shower.

 

“Wak…..”

 

Percy looked around and noticed that the bed was already made, and the curtains were pulled back. He pouted he had wanted to wake everyone up! But that didn't mean that he couldn't get his revenge on Harry, after all he had foiled his plan! He snuck into the bathroom and turned the cold water tap onto full and left the room, several seconds later there was a shout.

 

“PERSEUS!”

 

Percy laughed and looked at his papa who was carrying a bucket, he shook his head and wondered what was going to happen, he moved to the front room/diningroom and gaped at the amount of presents, he hadn't had a christmas this big in years.

 

“HADRIAN!”

  
Percy looked towards his uncles room and heard the sound of laughter followed by the sound of someone running through the cottage, he looked around and saw that his uncle was chasing his papa again. Still it was a nice time, he was here with his family and he was going to enjoy every moment of it even if it didn't last. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was 16 now, and had been to so many different schools that he hadn't been able to settle down. He had ADHD and was written off as a problem child and not worth anyone’s time, not that he cared. He was Perseus Orion Jackson, he had a loving papa, a funny and caring uncle Charlus and his sweet and warm uncle Harry, he didn't need anyone else approval. Still it wasn't every day that he turned 16 which was why they were going into the city, it was a rare thing for all of them to go to the city. Most of the time the avoided it like the plague, too many people, loud noises and pollution. Still he was looking forward to it, they would taking me for a meal some sort of semi coming of age thing. Still it was good even though they looked like they were going to run at any given time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.

He was 16 now, and had been to so many different schools that he hadn't been able to settle down. He had ADHD and was written off as a problem child and not worth anyone’s time, not that he cared. He was Perseus Orion Jackson, he had a loving papa, a funny and caring uncle Charlus and his sweet and warm uncle Harry, he didn't need anyone else approval. Still it wasn't every day that he turned 16 which was why they were going into the city, it was a rare thing for all of them to go to the city. Most of the time the avoided it like the plague, too many people, loud noises and pollution. Still he was looking forward to it, they would taking me for a meal some sort of semi coming of age thing. Still it was good even though they looked like they were going to run at any given time.

 

When they got back to the small cottage that they lived in, it was dark. Instead of going back into the cottage Charlus started a fire while Harry got some marshmellows and used the fire to boil some milk for some hot chocolate, Percy looked at his papa who was staring out at the sea, he looked as if he was lost in memories.

 

“Papa, what was dad like?”

 

Hadrian turned to Percy and gave a small smile as he began speaking, his eyes never once leaving the sea.

 

"He was kind, Percy. Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle too.”

 

Hadrian turned back towards the sea and ran a hand through his waist long black hair, he pulled Percy close to him and hugged his son for all he was worth.

 

“Your like him you know, the same eyes and same height. You have his build as well, if he had stayed any longer I would have fallen in love with him. But he didn't, even though he left he gave me the greatest gift of all.”

 

Percy swallowed several times, he had been younger when he had asked about his father, his papa had gave him a sad smile and shook his head. It had only been in recent years that he had began talking about him, how he was a result of a one night stand between the two of them. How his papa had been so shocked to find out that he was pregnant, how he loved him since he had first laid eyes on him. Percy had never really thought about the other man that was his dad, he had been so happy with what he had that he had never really been on Percy’s mind.

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

Hadrian placed a kiss on the top of his head and began speaking about the other man that was his dad even though he had never met him.

 

~~~~ Charlus and Harry ~~~~~

 

The two brothers were watching them, this had been coming for a very long time. They had never met the other man and were glad that they hadn't, if they did they would have killed him for getting their brother pregnant and leaving him. Even though he had left he had given them the greatest gift that he could ever give them. Percy.

 

Harry poured the boiling milk into two cups and passed one to Charlus who was still watching the father and son duo, he wasn't worried about them. The three of them had survived a war and came out alive and almost whole, sure they had scars but who didn't? Theirs were just more glaring than anyone elses, but with time they had began to heal and when Percy came along?

 

They felt themselves become whole once again, he couldn't get rid of the shadows that they had, the doubts in their hearts but he had helped in ways that he didn't even know, and would never know. They didn't want him to be part of that world, a world that would use and abuse him to the point where he would break and no one would be able to help him or save him, so they had kept him hidden and they wouldn't find it in themselves to be regretful.

 

“There is a storm coming.”

 

Charlus looked at Harry then back to the giant black clouds that seemed to be looming over everyone and everything, a grim smile formed on his lips as he murmured.

 

“We will be ready.”

 

They knew that whatever would come they would face it together, as one. As they always had this time they had something to lose, this time they would protect Percy even if it meant the rest of the world burning around them, they wouldn't let anything harm him no matter what the cost. The rain began pouring down, sizzling on the fire as it turned to steam, bright flashes of lightning began lighting up the sky. Thunder rumbled all around them, the two of them looked at Hadrian and could see the hardness to his eyes, a sharpness to his smile. It wasn't their brother that was there, no it was a general who had lead in a war it was Basilisk. Before they even had chance to think about what it meant, they could feel their other halves moving around, becoming restless as if they knew what was coming and they were preparing for it.

 

“Ready Dragon?”

 

Charlus gave a smile filled with teeth as he looked at Harry, his eyes glowing with an unseen power as he nodded his head.

 

“Ready Cerberus.”

 

Suddenly a monster broke through the tree line and smashed into their cottage, he was seven feet tall, easy his arms and legs like something from the cover of muscle man magazine bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as a human arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns enormous black and white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

 

The great beast roared and charged for Percy, only to have a sword shoved straight through his gut, Harry and Charlus pulled out goblin made swords, a gift from the goblin nation for what they had done during the war, the two of them could feel bloodlust beginning to stir as they looked at the beast as it roared in pain and agony, Hadrian turned to Percy and shoved him to the trees while speaking.

 

“Do not say it’s name, names have power. You need to run and keep running we will follow.”

 

Percy nodded his head and began running as Charlus lunged for the great beast and sliced one of its fingers off, blood spurted out of the wound as it swung for Harry who nimbly dodged it, Harry swung his goblin made sword and sliced the arm off like a hot knife going through butter, blood came out of the wound like a fountain before he even had time to move, the beast roared with pure pain and grabbed the stump of his arm. Charlus felt his lips twitch it didn't matter if they were human, creature or beast they always seemed so shocked to lose a limb. Even though it was bigger than them and stronger than them they had quickness on their side, and they knew they were right he roared as he charged for them.

 

The three of them rolled out of the way and allowed him to go into the fire, the fire beginning to burn the long thick hair at the belly button, Hadrian began charging forwards his fail in his hands as he swung it the spikes sticking into the beasts skin. A fail was normally a dangerous weapon, it was merely a ball on the end of a chain, but Hadrian had crafted this fail with the goblins and had spike placed along the chain making it far deadlier than what it was before, the spikes would get stuck into the skin and When they dug into your skin and peeled it off like a knife peels an apple skin it made people scream. The spikes could pop a humans or creatures skin as easily as a human could pop a grape. In the pain, some of the people and creatures were even stupid enough to try and stop the skin from being ripped off their bodies by grabbing hold of the deadly weapon. But they always make the mistake of grabbing hold of the spikes that littered the chain, tearing their hands open as their skin was peeled from muscles and muscles shredded from bone and bone exposed to the air, white and gleaming as red, red blood fell to the ground and pooled below them, feeding the ground.

 

It was not a known fact but goblin made weapon were a form of celestial bronze, a weapon that could harm most things. Which was why they guarded their item with a fierceness, why when they made them they would find a way for them to be returned to them upon the owners death. But the three of them knew that the goblins didn't want the weapons back, it was their way of thanking them for everything that they had done in the war, killing Voldemort before he had chance to break into the bank to steal Hufflepuff’s cup back.  

 

Percy ran through the trees and hoped and prayed that his family would be alright, that they would follow him like they had said that they would and he knew that they would as they had never broken their word to him, and he knew that they wouldn't start now. He fell over a tree branch and scrambled up, his knee hurt from where he had fallen to the ground, and he knew that he had somehow hurt himself but he couldn't stop running because he had swore that he wouldn't, he didn't even look back, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look back.

 

Percy kept running until he saw a tree, he had no idea what a pine tree was doing by itself, he hoped that he could reach it. Even if he could climb it, it would be better than staying on the ground waiting for the thing that was attacking his family to come for him, he had never seen his family like that. The cold looks in their eyes, the sharpness of their smiles as they had fought off the beast, he knew not to say its name and he knew what it was but he didn't dare say it out loud. He panted as he continued to run, his legs ached and his lungs burned with each breath that he took. He glanced up through the rain and almost smiled, he was nearly there, if he could just make it!

 

He stopped as he heard an earth shattering roar, he felt as if someone had pulled the carpet from underneath him. He wanted to go back, to see if they were dead but he knew that he couldn't, that he shouldn't go back. Right now he felt so helpless, he hadn't been able to do anything as that thing attacked!

 

“PERCY!”

 

He quickly looked around him even though he had swore to himself that he wouldn't but that was when he saw them, covered in blood and  he felt his heart begin beating again. They were alive!

 

“RUN!”

 

He began running for the tree once again this time his family was right behind him, and somehow he knew that he would be safe, that they would all be safe. His body screamed in protest as he kept running, he heard the sounds of feet following him and knew that they were catching up to him, the tree was in sight!

 

Their bodies couldn't take any more abuse, they had been running and fighting and it had taken its toll, one by one they fell around the tree, Percy looked up and saw moths flying around, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at them,and the girl said,

 

"He's the one. He must be."

 

The man looked at the girl and snapped

 

"Silence, Annabeth.”

 

Annabeth huffed and looked away, the man looked at the four bodies that were around the pine tree, three of them were covered in blood and had weapons while the fourth was unharmed and slowly falling into unconsciousness.

 

“Bring them to the camp.”

 

Annabeth looked at him, anger on her face even though he was older than her. Even though he knew what he was doing.

 

“Three of them shouldn't even be here!”

 

He whirled around and looked at her, his eyes were hard as he glared darkly at her.

 

“Do not argue with me Annabeth daughter of Athena, we will bring them to the camp.”

 

Annabeth stomped away, others came forwards and began putting the four bodies onto stretchers and carried them away, the man looked up at the stars and sighed.

 

“Zeus help us all.”

 

With that he turned away and began galloping towards a farmhouse nearby, he would make it to the camp long before any of the others would make it there.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the wave that Hades gave him he knew he was dismissed, and his workload had increased. Now not only did he need to train demigods, welcome new demigods he also had to keep an eye on their soulmates, as well as giving them an update on what was happening. One thing Chiron could be certain of he was very glad that he wasn't Poseidon right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.

Chiron had stared at the marks that were on the three men’s torsos, he didn't know what the meant but he knew the symbols, one of them had a symbol of Poseidon, another had the symbol of Zeus and the final one had the symbol of Hades, he wished that he knew what was going on but he didn't.

 

They weren't fully mortal that was for certain if they had been then they wouldn't of been able to bring them through the barrier that protected the camp, he had thought that they would have had trouble bringing them into the camp but they didn't, it was as if the camp was welcoming them, as if they belonged in the camp.

 

He didn't know what to make of it, he knew that for certain that one of them was a demigod, he could feel the power that was coursing through the teens veins, he didn't know who his parent was and knew that they wouldn't find out until later. Chiron sighed and could feel a headache coming on, sometimes he wished that he hadn't taken the position, but other times he was glad that he did. To see the creation of a new generation of heroes and demigods was something that was of legends, still sometimes just sometimes it really was not worth it, he knew that he would have to go and report this to the Gods and Goddess which was something that he didn't want to do.

 

“Look after them.”

 

He took the photos of the marks with him, he knew that he would need proof of the marks. If there was one thing that they Gods and Goddess hated it was being lied to, some people had tried to make fools of them, and it had failed every time. Chiron sighed it looked like it was going to be one of those meetings and he wasn't even there yet.  

 

~~~~~ Camp Half-Blood, Medical Cabin ~~~~

 

Hadrian bolted up and wildly looked around the room, where were they? Where his brothers? Or Perseus for that matter? He stumbled out of the bed, his body protesting what it was going through, Hadrian stumbled and fell onto a door frame as he looked around, there were four beds in the room. Curtains were pulled around them, he staggered to one of the curtains and pulled it open, he felt relief course through him as there on the bed was Charlus, he moved to the next one and sighed as he saw it was Harry. By the time he got to the last one he knew that it was Perseus, still he had to check, he had to see if his little star was alive. His hands shook as he grabbed hold of the curtain and pulled it around, he fell to his knees as he looked at the face of his little star.

 

Hadrian fell sideways and was back unconscious in a matter of moments, when the doctors and healers came in they panicked at the sight of him on the floor, they had been so sure that none of them would have moved, it would be the first of many times that they would be wrong when it came to them.

 

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

 

Chiron waited for the elevator to get to the 600th floor, he wanted this meeting over and done with. It didn't help that it had to be him, no one else could do it, so even if he wanted to give the job to someone else he couldn't it also didn't help that Dionysus was still in trouble with the Gods and Goddess of Olympus so it wasn't like he could throw the job at him either.

 

By the time the elevator got to the 600th floor Chiron knew that he wouldn't forget this meeting for a very long time, there was also the issue of Zeus’s master lightning bolt going missing as well, he knew that there was a prophecy about it but he didn't have time to dwell on it right now.

 

“Lords and Ladies of Olympus.”

 

He bowed his head out of respect even though he hated half of the Gods and Goddess assembled, there were very few that he respected and even less that he liked.

 

“Speak Chiron.”

 

Zeus’s voice rumbled like thunder, it reminded Chiron of the storms that the God would cause out of anger or pain.

 

“Lord Zeus, something has came to our attention.”

 

He gently took the photos and gave them to Hermes, the God quickly passed them to his father who looked at them, his face was blank as he looked at Chiron.

 

“They are real?”

 

Chiron nodded his head and looked at them all before speaking.

 

“Very real my Lord, they also killed Pasiphae's son. We found the body near a cottage that they had been living in, we believe that he was attracted to the smell of a demigod who had been living with them and attacked only to be killed.”

 

Shock ran across several of their faces before they became blank once again, Chiron pressed on knowing that the quicker it was over and done with the quicker he could get back to camp.

 

“There were also several items on them, one item was a photo.”

 

Hermes took the photo and looked at it, one it were three men crowding around a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Hermes wondered if someone had carved their very eyes out of emeralds, he had seen a lot of eye colours in his long life, everything from gold to silver, purple and red. Yet he found himself thinking back to when he had seen a shade of green like that, but found that he couldn't, he looked back towards the photo and continued looking at it. Long ink black hair was tied up in a ponytail as small hands tried to grab hold of a loose strand, he felt a smile pull at his lips. He passed the photo onto Apollo who took it and began looking at it.

 

Poseidon was the last person to get hold of the photo and felt his breath catch, it couldn't be? He looked at the middle man and knew that it was, he had spent the night with Hadrian many years ago and found himself wondering what the mortal was doing, or if he had moved onto someone else. He tried not to linger on the picture for very long otherwise the others would begin asking questions, questions that he didn't want to answer and they had no right in asking. However when he got passed a small crystal like object it glowed a gentle blue before a image of him appeared in front of everyone.

 

“If you are seeing this then you have somehow found the memory crystal, it is a crystal designed to retain a person's memories should anything ever happen to them. Which means either I am dead and your are looking after Perseus, or something has happened and the crystal has fell into your hands.”

 

Perseus? He wasn't the only one confused from the looks of things, the person in front of them was a man and as far as he knew men couldn't get pregnant unless they were a wizard but Hadrian had showed no signs of magic when he had been with him.

 

“16 years ago we had met, we had also fucked on the beach. After that you had left.”

 

He wasn't the only one to cringe at the crude wording of what they had done that night, it had been one of the best nights of his very long life. Artemis was clamping her hands over her ears in an attempt to stop herself from hearing such things. Poseidon knew that he had to leave Hadrian, otherwise he wouldn't of left and he would of fallen for the other man. But that wasn't true other he loved the other man which was why leaving him had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

 

“What I didn't tell you was I am a wizard, as in broom flying, wand wielding wizard. Hard to believe? Not really, there are things out there that are far more powerful that a mere wizard, but that is something else entirely. After you left I found out that I was pregnant.”

 

He wasn't the only one that froze, everyone turned and looked at him. He had a son? The dark glare that Zeus sent his way made him pause, he wouldn't let the others hurt his little boy. 16 years, that was how long he had missed! He had never known, if he had? He would of taken Hadrian and their son to his palace, Poseidon paused they had a son together.

 

“Perseus Orion Jackson, that is his name. I don't know what has happened whether I am alive or dead, but you must be for the crystal to work there is no other way for it to work.”

 

He felt like closing his eyes, Hadrian could be dead and he was only finding out now that he had a son, someone who had the best of them. Someone that the two of them had created together, someone who he didn't know.

 

“If anything has happened to me all I will ask is this, find him and look after him. He will be bitter about the years that he hasn’t seen you that will be true, but he is a kind and loving soul and will forgive you. I know I never said this to you but if you had stayed any longer I would have fallen in love with you, as it was when you left I was already halfway in love, so I will say this as my final words to you. I love you.”

 

With that the image disappeared and the crystal glowed a black colour, Hades and Zeus began darkly glaring at him, as Zeus spoke.

 

“You have broken the oath.”

 

Poseidon turned his stormy eyes to Zeus as he snapped out.

 

“As have you! Twice! Yet you will easily condemn me and my son!”

 

Several of them moved away from him, his temper was legendary. His normally sea green eyes were stormy and darker than what they normally where.

 

“My Lord Poseidon, both he and your son are alive and are at the camp. How ever he stated that only you could activate the crystal meaning that it was recently created, which leads me to believe that he knew that something was going to happen and had created in case he had died.”

 

Poseidon had calmed down, his eyes slowly returning to his normal colour. They were both safe, Apollo looked at his uncle then looked at the picture.

 

“Is it possible that he is uncle’s soul mate? It is possible, the marking and the way that he reacted to the news all indicate that he could very well be.”

 

Some of them began to murmur as they thought about it, Hades turned to Chiron and purred out.

 

“The other two have marks as well, which means that they are both mine and Zeus’s soul mates. However seeing as we cannot merely just go to the camp we will be relying on you for information.”

 

Chiron shivered at the Lord of the underworld’s voice, some would say that it was oily but it wasn't in fact it was smooth like silk or velvet, and had the edge of danger to it.

 

“As you wish Lord Hades.”

 

From the wave that Hades gave him he knew he was dismissed, and his workload had increased. Now not only did he need to train demigods, welcome new demigods he also had to keep an eye on their soulmates, as well as giving them an update on what was happening. One thing Chiron could be certain of he was very glad that he wasn't Poseidon right now.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a son! That was the only thing going around in his head, he had a son. He knew that there would be problems, and the problems would come with the names of Zeus and Hades, but he couldn't care about it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.

He had a son! That was the only thing going around in his head, he had a son. He knew that there would be problems, and the problems would come with the names of Zeus and Hades, but he couldn't care about it right now. Poseidon looked down at the picture of them, Hadrian had aged very well, that much he could see however he didn't know who the other two were. He knew that the other had two brothers and loved them very dearly but he had never actually met them, but if they were anything like their brother then he would get along with them.

There was also the matter of the prophecy, he had never seen the mark on Hadrian but then again they had done it with the lights off. For some reason that was the only way that he would do it, if he hadn't been able to see his body, which had made him think and question things. He had seen the scars that had littered the chests in the photos and wondered what had happened to the three of them, but for now those questions would have to wait, he had other things to do. Such as putting up with his harpy of a wife, or would that he be ex-wife? While divorce wasn't allowed on Olympus the marriage could be annulled if they had found their soul mate, which meant that he could break their marriage and not have to worry about the consequences. Not that there would be any, even if she wanted to cause a fuss she couldn't. He felt lighter than he had in years like someone had taken a weight off his shoulders, it was a strange but good feeling.

~~~~~ Underworld ~~~~~

Hades paced as he thought over the new knowledge that he had gotten, a soul mate. One that had the helm of darkness on his chest, he wasn't to bothered that his soul mate was male after all they were so rare, but it wasn't just that a soul mate was made to balance out each other. They were two halves of the same coin, he would be able to return Persephone to Olympus and be free of her. The only reason he had tricked her was because he was lonely, it was fine for the others that lived in their palaces under the sea and in the sky. But he only had the dead to keep him company and most of the time they were in hysterics that they were dead, which had got quite boring after a while.

Still he was going to form plans, make sure that whoever his chosen was couldn't leave him even if he had for force a full pomegranate down his throat he wouldn't allow him to leave! Hades snarled and looked around, he knew in the deepest part of his mind that his soul mate wouldn't want to leave him, that he would stay with him despite everything. But everyone had overlooked him, never listened to him, so why could he be so certain that his soul mate would?

He sat down on his throne and looked around, it was dark and dreary another reason as to why no one would come and visit him. Perhaps he should do something about it?

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~

How was this possible? A soul mate! Something that was something of myth and legends, but he couldn't forget what the Fates had said, they had known that they would have one someday, after all no creature can live for as long as they did without having one. Still what would he be like? Would he tame his temper? Or would he add fire to it?

He wished that he could just go down to the camp and meet him, to see him face to face but it wouldn't be possible not yet and not with his master lightning bolt missing, which made him think of something else if Poseidon's child hadn't stole it the who had? For what he knew the boy had only just came into their world and had no idea who his other father was. Which would leave someone who had been in their world long enough to know where they were and how to get in, he could cross off mortals as they were barred entrance to Olympus, so there was no way that they would be able to enter. Which left him with either a demigod child or one of his own children, Zeus frowned he wasn't sure who it would be.

He knew that he would be far easier to blame someone who had no knowledge of what was going on, who had no knowledge of who his father was. But it wouldn't be right to do so, and since the boy was his soul mates nephew and his nephew as well it would mean that his family didn't mean anything to him and that wasn't true. He loved each one of his children despite what people would think and say, they were his pride and joy most of the time, he looked around the room at his children and wondered who would gain the most from this?

~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~

It was one headache after another, not only had he reported to the Gods and Goddess about what had happened and the marks, he found out that the new demigod was the son of Poseidon as he had feared. Then he finds out that the three unknown males were in fact the soul mates to 'The Big Three' which just added even more to his plate, then when he got back he found out that not only did they leave them in a place unknown to them and by themselves they hadn't bothered to keep an eye on any of them!

Taking and eon long vacation seemed really good right about now, perhaps after all this was over he could go on one, it had been some time since he had seen the world. Seeing as most of his time was spent at the camp and looking out for new demigods, and speaking of demigods he hoped that there wouldn't be any more for some time. He had his hands full with the current lot of demigods that seemed to be Tartarus bent on driving him insane, then he had to deal with what else was going on in the camp at the moment such as the children of Hermes stealing from the children of Ares again and causing a general fuss.

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't wait for all this to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gulped before replying. 
> 
> “I am William Son of Apollo.” 
> 
> The two brothers looked at each other well damn, what have they gotten themselves into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you. No some of you have been trying to guess just what is going on, I won't reveal much but what I will reveal is nothing is as it seems. Yes the triplets and Fates are linked some how but that is all you are getting off me. Once again thank you to everyone.
> 
> Authors note- This chapter is short i will admit that, as i really did struggle with it. For now it will stay as is until i get more inspiration for it.

Pain, aching pain, pain that he had known throughout the war, pain that he was very familiar with still. He wanted the number of the dragon that had flown off with him then dropped him, he was aching all over and in places he didn't think could ache. Charlus groaned and looked around, forget a dragon it was a stampede of Cerberus followed by a dragon, it was the only thing that would make sense to him at the moment. He winced as he sat up and looked around, where were they? How did they get here?

Charlus winced as pain shot through his side, he had thought that he had been clipped by a stray piece of the cottage but he hadn't been sure until now, and judging from the bandages it must have been a good size wound, either that or someone wanted to dress him up like a mummy, a mummy with no fashion sense at all. Really pink bandages?

Charlus winced as he swung his legs out of the bed, he looked around the room and saw that here were curtains around three other beds. If his family wasn't there then there would be blood split, he would kill anyone involved and slaughter anyone who claimed they were innocent, no one was innocent in this day and age. But if one hair was misplaced on any of their heads, then they had better pray because there would be nothing left of them. He nearly fell out of the bed as he looked around, stumbling for a few seconds he pulled back the first curtain and sighed, there laid on the bed safe and sound was Harry.

He moved to the second bed, moving more steady on his feet as he slowly began to come back to himself. He grabbed hold of the next curtain and threw it open, laid on the bed was Percy he looked so peaceful but that still didn't explain who had taken them or where they were. He didn't even bother looking at the last curtain but felt the urge to go and open it anyway, Hadrian was strapped down to the bed. Restraints keep his arms and legs tied to the bed, rage filled him as he looked at his brother.

He didn't even think just began undoing the restraints, if Hadrian had woken he would of flipped out. They had very bad memories of being restrained, the last time that they had been tied down they had been tortured for months on end, dark and illegal rituals were used on them in a attempt to remove their magic from them.

"Brother."

Charlus turned around and looked at Harry who was blearily blinking and looking around the room, his eyes were clouded over and Charlus could see the pain that Harry couldn't hide.

"Where are we?"

There was a raspy quality to Harry's voice as he tried to sit up, Charlus gently pushed him back down to the bed. From the looks of things he was the only one who had gotten off light, a few small scratches. Harry looked as if he had been thrown around by a giant several times, Harry gave a groan and forced himself to sit up. HE looked around the room and saw the restraints that had been used to keep Hadrian tied to the bed.

"What did they do?"

Charlus ran his calloused hand through his hair and looked at his brother who was struggling to get out of his bed.

"Nothing, from what I can tell."

Harry nodded as he wobbled for a few moments and looked around, his lips twitched as he caught sight of the pink bandages that were wrapped around Charlus's torso.

"Nice colour brother."

Charlus scowled and stuck his middle finger up at Harry who began snickering as he looked at the very horrifying bandages. Charlus looked at them before he began pulling them off, he was not having them on any longer. He looked down the the cut on his side it was nearly 8 inches long and a 3 inches wide, how the hell did he miss something like this? It was very clear that he should of noticed it that he should of felt but, but then again he was known for ignoring most of his wounds until the battle was over. Still they needed to find out where they were and how they had got here, wherever here was.

"What are you doing up?"

The two of them turned and galred at the man that had came into the room, before he had time to move his arm was twisted behind his back as Harry held a scalpel to his throat allowing a few drops of blood to trickle down his skin.

"Who are and you and where are we?"

The man gulped as he felt the cold stainless steel bite into his skin, he could feel the sharpness of the blade against his soft flesh. One wrong move and they would kill him, there was no doubt about that.

"You are in the medical cabin at camp Half-Blood."

The blade eased up a little but not a lot as Charlus purred out in a dangerous voice.

"Just who are you?"

He gulped before replying.

"I am William Son of Apollo."

The two brothers looked at each other well damn, what have they gotten themselves into this time?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tried to sit up but found that his legs were tangled in the duvet that was around his body, he felt far too hot and could feel himself begin to sweat. The clothes that he was wearing were beginning to stick to him, he struggled with the duvet for a few seconds until a very amused voice came from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- This a response to everyone that has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you.

Percy came around with a groan and looked around, there was nothing weird about his surroundings, except that they were not nearly as nice as the cottage that he was used to. Percy looked down and noticed that he was laying in a in bed inside of a huge room, the room had a view to a huge porch, Percy looked out of the window and began gazing across a meadow at giant green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries and Percy really wanted to find out if there was any strawberries nearby he loved them with a passion. There was a pillow behind his neck, his neck felt stick very stiff as if he had been laying in a very awkward position for a long time. Percy gulped several times and wondered why his mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest.

Percy tried to sit up but found that his legs were tangled in the duvet that was around his body, he felt far too hot and could feel himself begin to sweat. The clothes that he was wearing were beginning to stick to him, he struggled with the duvet for a few seconds until a very amused voice came from the doorway.

"Need a hand?"

Percy whipped his head around so fast that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash from how fast it had moved.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry moved further into the room and smiled at Percy before gently untangling the duvet that had some how managed to get wrapped around him, Harry snickered and continued to free Percy's body that began to look like a demented cocoon of some sort.

"Better?"

Percy nodded his head and stretched his legs, it felt so good to be free!

"Where are we?"

Harry sat down on the bed next to Percy and looked at him, his face serious.

"We are at camp Half-Blood."

~~~~~~ Poseidon's palace ~~~~~

He winced as he listen to his wife, better make that ex-wife's shrieking he had just told her that she was no longer his wife, she had tried to point out that they couldn't get a divorce, but that was due to Hera who didn't believe in them. So he had happily told her that he had a soul mate and found him, Poseidon chuckled as he remembered the rage on her face as he told her that his soul mate a male and she had put him off women for the rest of his life, however long it would be.

He leaned back in his throne and thought about things, he had a son. A demigod but still a son all the same and he hadn't even known, Zeus and Hades were kicking up a fuss about it and the others weren't backing him, preferring to take their fathers side than his. It didn't bother him, he knew that they would of taken Zeus's side over his and he couldn't be bitter about it, if he was being honest with himself he really didn't care.

He didn't know what their son looked like either, did he have his eyes or did he have Hadrian's eyes? Was he thin and lithe like his father? Or more bulky like him?

When he next went to Olympus he was going to ask Hermes to take a picture of him, he needed to see what his son looked like. He had missed 16 years of his life, while it wasn't a lot to a God it was a lot to a mortal. He had missed his son's first steps, words and the first day of school, so many things that he wouldn't get back. So many things that he hadn't been there to see, he slumped in his chair, he wished that he had been there but he hadn't been there and now he was having to deal with it.

"I will be leaving now."

He turned and looked at his now ex-wife, he was glad to be rid of her. If she was looking for him to take back what he had said she would be waiting for the rest of time.

"Good, do no take anything that doesn't belong to you."

She huffed and he felt amusement course through his body, she was far too easy to wind up sometimes and it didn't help that she was a diva as well always over reacting to everything no matter how big or small ir was.

"Does that include everything that you have given me?"

He looked at her, really looked and could see the simmering anger in her eyes, she hated being dismissed. As far as she was concerned she was the most important Goddess alive and no one else mattered, sometimes he wanted to shake her both Zeus and Hades were far more important than her.

"Take whatever I have gave you, with you."

She nodded her head, but made no move to leave the room and he knew that whether he had said yes or no she would have taken it with her anyway. Poseidon didn't want her around Hadrian or Perseus because he knew that she could and most definitely would cause problems. Problems that he really didn't want to deal with right now, he had more important things to do.

"Very well, I would say it is has been nice knowing you but that would be a lie."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Poseidon chuckling as she left the palace.

"Father."

Poseidon looked at Trinton who had his own bags around him, he knew what was coming and knew that he could prevent it.

"You are leaving with your mother?"

Trinton nodded his head and he to left the palace, he had never known just how quiet the palace could be until now. While he was glad that they had gone, and there was no real love lost between any of them he did miss the noise. He looked down at the photo that he had stolen from the meeting and looked at it, he looked at the small bundle and smiling faces. He was giving up a life he had hated for the people who had came to love, and knew that one way or another they would be with him, in this palace under the sea and they would make him the happiest God alive.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are they?"
> 
> Percy gave them a smile that was eerily similar to the one that the three of them had just used.
> 
> "They are my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

He was a demigod! He had some God as his other father! Percy didn't know what to think or do, in all the years of thinking about his father he had never once thought that he could possibly be a God, but now?

Now he knew why his father had left his papa, while he didn't know just who his Godly parent was it still didn't change the fact that he was slightly bitter about what had happened, how his father had left his papa to deal with him and Percy knew that it was not an easy thing to do. He knew that he had ADHD and dyslexia, he knew that his teachers had wrote him off before he even had been given a chance and now he knew why.

Nearly all demigod children suffered from what he has, so it was a small comfort to him. The fact that he wasn't alone was something of a relief to him, he looked around the cabins and wondered who his other father was. He didn't know what to think, for the past 16 years it had been him and his family, there had been no real issues but now? Now he had to deal with all sorts of problems and other things, things looked so much simpler before he knew that he had a God for his father.

He didn't have to worry about monsters trying to kill him, he didn't have to worry about much other than trying to get his grades up. Then there was the way that some of them were looking at him, he didn't like the way that they would look at him, some of them it would be disgust while others just looked angry and he couldn't understand it. As far as he knew, he had done nothing wrong but that didn't stop them.

Then there was Mr. D who kept getting his name wrong so he had gave up on correcting the other, he didn't have the strength or the patience to deal with him, there was also the fact that his uncle Charlus had punched him square in the face when he had made a degrading remark about his papa. He hadn't known if he had meant it or not or if that was simply the way that he was, but no one in their small little family had taken it lightly.

Then there was the fact that his papa hadn't woken up yet, he knew why he hadn't woken up. He also knew that if his papa heard what they were saying about him then there would be no one left in the camp, save for the trees. He knew that his papa had pushed himself far too much and his body was finally getting revenge on him, he wasn't to bothered about it because it meant that he would get the rest that he had been needing for months.

"You call that an attack? I have seen wet paper bags that do more damage than that!"

Percy looked over to his uncle Charlus who was teaching a group of demigods to fight, many of them had sneered at him when he had suggested it. But after he had stabbed three of them in the gut, cut one person's hand off and nearly decapitated someone they quickly learned that he meant business and didn't fool around.

"Put you back into it! If this was life or death you would be bleeding out on the ground!"

Harry chuckled as he stood next to Percy, he looked at the demigods who thought that they were better than Charlus, his brother hadn't taken too kindly to it and many of them were now supporting very bad scars and marks. One of them had even lost a finger because she hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on around her, she had screamed murder when she had seen her finger lying there on the ground, then she had started to mouth off at Harry while he had been re-attaching her finger.

The next time she had went up against Charlus she had been shown no mercy at all, and many of the demigods had began to fear his temper. Some of them had even took to avoiding him when they saw him in the training ring, others like Annabeth thought that she could still beat him, which had lead to her being defeated more than once. If there was one thing that they didn't like it was arrogance, they had seen better people die because of it.

"Charlus seems to be in a very bad mood today."

Percy nodded his head and looked at a 15 year old boy who was crying on the floor, Harry was right Charlus was being downright vicious today and he had no idea why he was being that way. Harry sighed and shook his head but didn't move from his spot as he watched someone else get stabbed straight through the stomach.

"Charlus enough!"

Harry strode forwards his sword drawn and the two swords clashed, as the two men skidded away from each other. The two of them looked at each other fire in their eyes, a group began to appear around them as many of them waited to see what was going to happen. Chiron stood next to Percy who was looking at his two uncles, he knew what was wrong but he couldn't really help. The two of them got ready to charge once again until a fail came out of nowhere and wrapped around Charlus's sword, a harsh pull caused the sword to go flying into the ground, Percy turned around and looked at his papa who was leaning against the doorframe, his face white as snow as he looked around at them.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Percy watched as he stumbled forwards, the spikes of the flail gently scraping against their masters skin. Harry and Charlus rushed forwards to help him, his eyes coldly looked around at everyone that was there.

"In all my time of sparing and using a weapon I have never seen something so disgusting and disgraceful! Not only do you disregard what your teachers say, but you bitch and moan when things do not go right!"

Several of them looked away, Percy walked forwards and hugged his papa. It felt like years since he had been able to hug the older man, and now he was happy to be doing in once again, even if everyone was staring at the three of them in fear.

"As of right now, no one will be using a weapon! You are far too childish and spoilt to be allowed one! Until you can prove that you know how to use one responsibly and properly you will be using wooden swords and weapons."

Annabeth walks forwards a ugly scowl marring her normally pretty features.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell us what to do!"

Hadrian let out a hissing laugh as Harry gave a very bark like laugh, Charlus bared his teeth that had some how became far more pointed that what they were a few seconds ago. The three of them stepped forwards together, danger rolling off them in waves, many of the demigods had taken several steps back as their eyes flashed.

"You think you can tell us what to do? We who have fought in a war, we who have killed anyone that stood in our way."

Percy looked as many more of them took very big steps back only Annabeth still remained but she had no colour in her face and she was shaking from head to toe. He wished that he could feel sorry for her but he really couldn't, she had brought this on herself by thinking that she was so superior to everyone else, he didn't know who her Godly parent was but he knew that they were the reason for the way that she had turned out like she had.

"We have killed thousands of people, be they creatures, beasts or mere humans. They crossed us, they died, and you a mere child who hasn't even lived for as long as we have expects to tell us what to do?"

Annabeth took a step backwards as Hadrian practically slithered to her, there was a very serpentine way in which he walked, Harry and Charlus looked like large predators who had found their prey and were playing with it before they went in for the kill. Annabeth shook her head, what the in Tartarus were they?

"Good."

With that the three of them walked away leaving everyone but Percy, Chiron and Dionysus shaken and looking at their retreating backs, many of them turned and looked at Percy as Luke asks.

"What are they?"

Percy gave them a smile that was eerily similar to the one that the three of them had just used.

"They are my family."

With that he turns and follows them, Chiron sighs he would have to go and report this to the Gods, who had been waiting for a report for some time now.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On second thought he wondered if he should make a speech for his funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

He didn't want to do this, he didn't even want to be here and really it wasn't his job to begin with! But some how he had been saddled with the job, still being on Olympus was awe inspiring, it didn't matter how many times he had came here his reaction was still the same. He looked at the Gods and Goddess of Olympus and knew that this meeting was going to be easy, not only were the three brothers temperamental but they puzzles. They didn't tell anyone their life story, they didn't speak of anything about their past, many had tried asking Percy but he just shook his head and walked away.

"Lords and Ladies of Olympus."

They looked at him as if he was about to perform so great miracle, and Chiron wished that he somehow could perform one, however such thing were far beyond him and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Speak Chiron."

Chiron looked at Zeus, and inclined his head in a show of respect.

"The three brothers are settling into the camp rather well, however there have been several hiccups."

Hiccups? None of them liked the sound of that as Hades asked, more liked demanded.

"Hiccups?"

Chiron didn't want to be the ones to tell them the bad news however, no one else would do the job.

"Indeed Lord Hades, so far the brothers have caused a big rise in injuries. We have also had one person who has had their hand sliced off and one person who was nearly decapitated for making a degrading remark about Hadrian, there is also the fact that Charlus punched Dionysus in the face."

Several of them had snickered at the last remark, none of them could feel sympathy or pity for him. Dionysus loved to rile people up, he would often make a game of it and it would always land him in trouble. So it was no surprise that he had been punched, even though they didn't know what for.

"There is also the fact that Annabeth daughter of Athena, has made several degrading remarks. She accused them of being below her and often tried to find some way to belittle them, she also at one point called them stupid morons but that wasn't the wording that was used."

Hades, Zeus and Poseidon turned and glared at Athena, Annabeth was her daughter and yet she was becoming to be a spoilt brat, thinking that she was better than everyone else even though that had lived far longer than her.

"Continue."

Chiron looked at Athena who was scowling, whether it was from the fact that Annabeth was acting the way that she was or if it was because of the dark glares aimed at her because of Annabeth Chiron couldn't really say.

"She was beaten very badly in the training ring, she suffered several broken ribs, a fractured arm and both of her legs were shattered. Thankfully Will son of Apollo was there and was able to heal her, if Harry hadn't intervened Annabeth wouldn't be alive."

He didn't want to know what the Gods and Goddess were feeling, he had a thought of what could be going through their heads but it wasn't solid.

"It seems that you daughter is not making many friends Athena."

Athena scowled and refused to look at anyone whether from shame or disappointment Chiron couldn't say, Poseidon looked at Chiron.

"Is there anything else?"

Chiron didn't even hesitate when he spoke.

"We have been able to find out which of the brothers has your markings."

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon sat up straighter at that, Chiron thought that they looked slightly like peacocks when they did that but he wasn't going to say it out loud, he liked living thank you very much!

"Lord Hades is Harrison, he has the mark of a Cerberus curled around a helm. Lord Zeus is Charlus, he has a dragon with a lighting bolt etched onto it's chest. Lord Poseidons is Hadrian who has a giant serpent coiled around a trident. All three of them have these marking on their hearts, they have also confided in me that they often feel emotions that are not theirs."

There! Done! Hopefully he wouldn't have to give another report about them for some time, while he liked the brothers and found them to be interesting he didn't like the extra workload that had been placed upon him, after all he had enough to do with training new heroes and keeping Dionysus in line, which was a full time job.

"You have done well Chiron."

He inclined his head, it was very rare to get praise from the King of Gods. More often than not he was paranoid to an extreme and would jump to conclusions before anyone had any answers.

"Would it be possible for a photo? We know what the marks look like and have seen a picture of them with Perseus but we do not know what they look like now."

The Fates hate him! What had he done to them? However he had never been one to refuse a God's request no matter how boring it seemed, however it looked like someone was smiling down on him that day as smoke began to enter the room and everyone could see the three of them.

" _Really was that completely necessary?"_

_Charlus shook his head and began removing his shirt._

Aphrodite swooned as she looked at the sheer muscle that he had, there was not one inch of fat on his body and the scars? Well they just made him look even more ravishing, if he wasn't her fathers soul mate then she would have claimed him.

_Charlus threw his shirt at Harry who had dodged the shirt that had been thrown at him, he sent a smirk to Charlus who began grumbling under his breath._

" _Stupid nimble brothers, never lets me get him!"_

_Harry snickered as he listened to Charlus grumble, due to their forms their senses were far heightened than any normal person. So he knew just what his brother was saying, Harry smirked and knocked on the bathroom door._

" _Rain you finished?"_

_The bathroom door opened and Hadrian stepped out completely naked and uncaring, water ran down his body and his mark was in display for everyone to see._

This time it wasn't just Aphrodite that was ogling the man on the screen several other Gods and Goddess were as well, they all knew one thing. Poseidon was one lucky bastard! Poseidon looked at Hadrian's body with a hungry gaze, It had been far too long since he had seen the other like that. When they had made love it had been in the dark, and Poseidon had wondered why, but now he could see, Hadrian was covered head to toe in scars and he wasn't the only one.

" _Seriously? You'll get the bed wet!"_

_There was a snort from the bed as Hadrian got up onto his elbows and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow._

" _Wont bother me, however if you really want me to I will dry it."_

_Charlus threw his socks at him, huffing he looked at his smirking brother who was laying back down on the bed._

" _Hey rain?"_

_Hadrian turned tired eyes to his brother._

" _Yeah?"_

_Charlus cleared his throat as he thought about the question he was going to ask, he had never been one to beat around the bush so to speak._

" _Do you think that you slept with a God?"_

_There was a groan as Harry came into the room with just a towel wrapped around him, he looked at Charlus and shook his head._

" _Smooth move."_

_Harry removed the towel and used it to dry the mark on his chest, he was gentle in doing it. Gently patting the skin dry._

Hades looked at the man that was his soul mate and didn't know what to think, there was a gentle air to him as well as a fierce loyalty. He knew that there wasn't a mistake when Harry had been chosen for him, there was never any mistakes when it came to soul mates. Still it made him think when was the last time that someone had been gentle with him? When was the last time that someone looked at him with love? Hades couldn't say because he couldn't remember a time.

" _Most likely, as to which one? I couldn't tell you that, however when I next see them?"_

_A sweet and innocent smile came onto his face as he sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed._

" _I will shove my fist so far down his throat he will be shitting teeth out for the rest of his very long life."_

Poseidon wasn't the only one to wince at that, he also got several pitying looks of many of the other Gods and Goddess. He wasn't a fool though, he knew that he would have a lot of explaining and a lot of making up to do. That was if Hadrian didn't go through with his threat, and knowing his storm he would go through with it.

The smoke had left the room and murmurs began to fill the room, many of them were excited to meet them, others were withholding judgement until they had met them in person. After all you could only see so much, it was better to meet them face to face to see what they were really like. Zeus was slightly disappointed that he hadn't seen much of Charlus's body, but what he had seen made him eager to get his hands on him. He would love to see a lovely or flush staining those high cheekbones and defined face, he would also love to see if he was as wild in the bedroom as he was out of it.

Chiron knew that his work was done and it was safe to leave the room without getting dismissed, however he had seen far more of the brothers than what he had ever wanted to see. However that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate it, they were very good looking for their ages and their bodies were in top physical condition. Still it was time for him to head back to the camp and see how everyone was getting on, or in some cases just how bad the damage was.

~~~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~~

"stretches now!"

Many of the teens groaned and began going through the stretches that they had been taught, many of them were wishing that Charlus would take over. At least wit the other man he was honest in why he was beating you to a bloody pulp, Hadrian didn't give you a reason as to why he was doing it, he just gave a smile then made you do more laps.

"Alright enough! Now get into positions!"

They knew better to groan or make a complaint as to what they were being put through, while their muscle mass had increased and so had their stamina, they would all fall asleep in bed every night right after dinner, some of them would even forgo a shower because they were that tired. One thing was for certain life at the camp was not boring, and it wouldn't be for however long the three brothers stayed at the camp.

"Listen up! Today we are going to have a game of capture the flag, we are trusting you to use the weapons. However if we see anyone messing around the game will be over, and you will be scrubbing the floor of ever cabin."

Percy was wandering around the camp, he knew the senior campers and counselors were watching him and were, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. Percy sighed as he thought over what he knew so far he wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids. He really didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork and after one failed attempt that will never be spoken of he had been banned from all metal work and he really, really didn't have Dionysus's way with vine plants although he was jealous over the fact that they grew some of the most mouth watering devine strawberries that he had ever tasted. Luke told Percy that he might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all trades, master of none. Percy had got the distinct feeling he was just trying to make him feel better. However he knew that Luke really didn't know what to make of him either.

"Alright now split up into two teams, but if there is any fighting between teammates you will be going in the training ring with Charlus!"

Many of them winced and grimaced at the thought of training with him, with Hadrian you were too tired to move, with Charlus? You would end up having body parts re-attached.

"We will let you pick who will be your team leaders, and who will be on your teams."

With that Hadrian walked away, leaving the demigods to talk amongst themselves. Hadrian fell into the seat next to Dionysus, who was drinking diet coke, Hadrian shook his head. He felt sympathy for the God of wine and madness, he knew that it must be killing the other only to drink diet coke and other fizzy drinks.

"Here."

Dionysus caught the bottle that was thrown at him, he looked at the bottle and wondered just what Butterbeer was. He watched as Hadrian took a sip from his own bottle and figured that it wasn't poisoned, he wouldn't put it past one of the brothers to poison a bottle and give it to him. He took a sip and felt his eyes widen, where had this been? Hadrian felt happy he had done a good deed for the day, even if Dionysus could get on his nerves something rotten. The two of them sat in the chairs and happily drank their drinks, it was peaceful or as peaceful it could get in a camp filled with demigods.

"Here, a never ending goblet."

He threw the goblet at Dionysus who caught it and looked at it, there was interest in his eyes. He looked at Hadrian who was slouching in a chair, his eyes were looking around the camp taking in who was where and what they were doing.

"Put whatever you want into the goblet once it is empty it will refill."

With that he left Dionysus and went back to the campers, one of them was crying due to Charlus who had lost his temper. Harry shook his head, sometimes he wished that his brother would try and keep a tighter leash on his temper. He had taken it upon himself to help them, most of them had deep seated resentment to their Godly parent. Others had some major issues with their mortal parent, and some like Luke had some very troubling issues. Still he was going to help the son of Hermes get through them, even if he hated and resented himself for not helping Thaila he would get there in the end.

Harry walked around the camp and wondered where Chiron was, he had said something about reporting to Olympus but that had been several hours ago. He knew that it shouldn't take that long due to the portkey that he had made for the immortal centaur, so either than man was doing some shopping or the meeting was running a lot longer than expected. Harry knew that the latter was more probable than the former, still it didn't stop the camp from going about their daily tasks and lives.

"Has everyone picked their teams and team leaders?"

They nodded their heads, Luke was going to be a team leader as well as Sophie a daughter of Apollo. While normally the two teams would team up, Luke had thought that it would be a good chance for Percy to show what he could do. The Ares cabin was smirking at Percy who just shrugged it off, he had seen far worse than just a smirk, like when Harry smiled. With the teams divided and everyone in place the race for the flag had begun, however Percy had run into trouble almost straight away and her name was Clarisse.

"Give him a haircut, grab his hair."

Percy wobbled but managed to get to his feet that seemed to feel like jelly. He raised his sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear, as sparks flew from the spear, why was it that she had a really cool weapon and he got stuck with this? Still he had bigger problems to worry about like how arms felt numb. Percy wished that the sword was the weapon for him but he knew that it wasn't, still he wanted to wiped the smirk off Clarisse's face right now, Clarisse's smirk got wider almost as if she knew what he was thinking as she mocked him.

"Oh, wow, I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way, like all the way over there."

Percy pointed in the other direction and hoped that she fell for it, sometimes he wondered if they had any brains or if they just used muscles, or maybe the muscles were their brains? Percy pushed the question to the side he would think on it later.

"Yeah, but see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help."

Two of them came at Percy as he backed up. toward the creek, he knew that the whole exploding toilet would have some form of punishment, even if his family had found the whole thing amusing still Percy tried to raise his shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck Percy straight in the ribs. He saw the sparks come off the spear and felt very grateful that he was wearing an armored breastplate, if he hadn't? Well Percy didn't want to think on what would've happened. One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good size cut. Percy looked at his own blood and didn't know what to think, he was long since used to the sight of his own blood due to the bullies who would beat him black and blue for his ADHD and dyslexia. He had thought that the camp would be somewhere, where he could be himself, where he didn't have to pretend. Percy looked up and him and snapped.

"No maiming,"

The guy just rolled his eyes as he mocked.

"Oops, guess I lost my dessert privilege."

He pushed Percy into the creek and he landed with a decent sized splash. They all laughed at him and he that they would stop finding it funny soon, but he wasn't his papa's son for no reason and he wasn't going to take this lying down, But before he had chance to do something, anything the water seemed to wake up his sense, as if he could feel what the water was feeling. Percy shook the feeling of as Luke came bursting through the tree line with the red teams flag, Clarisse looked at Percy and scowled.

"It was a trick."

Luke had two of his siblings covering his back as he kept running, Percy went to go and leave the water what a voice spoke up.

"How did you do that?"

Percy gave the air a weird look as he replied.

"Sword cut, what do you think?"

Annabeth stood in front of him, having seemingly came out of thin air. Percy gave her a startled look, how had she been able to do that? Before either of them had chance to do anything they heard the canine growl again, but much closer than before, what sort of animal was it? If it was a monster then how did it get in? A howl ripped through the forest, causing the hairs on the back of Percy's arms to stand on edge, just what the hell was it?

Since Chiron had not returned from Olympus yet, many of the campers didn't know what to do. They didn't know what the creature was or how it got in, so many of them had clutched their swords closer to their chests. While they had trained and been on quests this was different this was an attack on their home, something that they were not prepared for.

There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It gave a blood curdling howl as it looked right at Percy, Percy stood frozen at the hellhound, he had seen one once before when he had been little and the sight of them still scared him.

"PERCY RUN!"

But he couldn't his legs felt like lead even though he was still in the water, he could still feel the fangs tearing into his flesh as he screamed. He could feel his own blood pouring from a wound that the hellhound had made, the hellhound gave a bark as it charged for Percy. However it didn't even get close to him as it came face to sword, Charlus stood in front of Percy his sword covered in the hellhounds blood, a vicious smile on his lips.

"You want to dance pup? Then lets dance!"

The two of them began circling each other, neither one was willing to give the other any ground. The hellhound lunged only to be thrown to the side by a fail hitting its ribs.

"Direct hit!"

The hellhound had hit a group of rocks and was snarling at Hadrian who gave it a one finger salute, before he pulled the flail back and got ready to attack or defend. Harry had pulled Percy near the campers and looked at them, Dionysus was looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. Harry didn't have time to think about it now as he looked at the archers.

"On my mark aim for the hell hound!"

They nodded and got their bows ready as Harry notched an arrow into his bow, the hell hound ran straight for Percy once again, this time it dodged the flail and managed to avoided Charlus's attack. Harry held his breath as he waited for it to come closer, he held strong and waited a few more seconds.

"FIRE!"

A rain of arrows headed directly to the hellhound who could avoid all of the arrows and was hit directly in the head by them, it landed at Percy's feet dead, however Percy had been pushed into the the creek during all the commotion. Everyone turned and looked at Percy who had a completely bewildered expression on his face, suddenly they all kneeled in front of him as someone said.

"Poseidon,Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Charlus and Harry turned to Hadrian who was pale as a sheet and clenching his hands as Charlus snorted and shook his head.

"You slept with a God! Only you!"

Percy looked at his papa who looked like he was ready to kill something, well at least they now knew just who his father was. What no one was prepared for was the roar that caused water to quake and turn into a mini tidal wave.

"POSEIDON I WILL KILL YOU!"

~~~~ Under water Palace ~~~~~

Poseidon felt as if he should be grovelling right about now, he had the feeling that he should avoid going to camp for a very long time. He shivered as he thought of one person who was able to cause such feelings in him, Hadrian and wondered if he would still be alive when the other was finished with him.

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Zeus watched as his brothers soul mate roared, while he had some control of the water it was nowhere near as good as his brothers still he felt some sympathy for his brother.

"I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

On second thought he wondered if he should make a speech for his funeral.

~~~~~ Underworld ~~~~

Hades was in stitches as he heard the threats that were being issued to his brother, he really did not want to be his brother right now.

"GET YOUR FISH ARSE HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Hades wondered if all the other two were like that, and if so how would any of them live? It was clear that they had very bad tempers, tempers to rival theirs, all well he would see what would happen but for now? He was going to enjoy listening to Poseidon's soul mate issue threats, and some of them were very creative.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympus, one of the most safest places in the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Olympus, one of the most safest places in the universe. Or it was until three seemingly mortal men had managed to get into it and were calmly sitting on three thrones, now if it was any normal throne there wouldn't be much of a problem, but since they were sitting on Hades, Zeus and Poseidon thrones it would cause a very big amount of trouble for them. However none of them seemed to be caring about that at the moment as they were waiting for something or rather someone, and they would be patient about it.

After all Chiron was back at the camp, Dionysus was helping Chiron and Percy was safe and sound in the cabin, they had warded it beyond measure making sure that no one could get in. The three of them turned and looked at the entrance, they could hear footsteps. They didn't even blink as they came face to face with the Gods and Goddess, however they did narrow their eyes as they caught sight of Poseidon.

"Hello Poseidon."

Poseidon looked at Hadrian who was calmly sat on his throne as if he was meant to be there, and in a way he was. He looked at the other two brothers who seemed to be smiling? Why were they smiling? Hadrian stood up from the throne and moved across the marble floor, his movements were fluid and graceful much like waters, however there was a hint of danger in his movements danger that only two people could see.

"Rain."

Charlus and harry shared a look, that was not the best move to make. Not when Hadrian was pissed at you, it was better to use his full name rather than…

Poseidon fell to the floor, his hands on his family jewels as Hadrian smiled down at him, his emerald green eyes were dark and alight with fire.

"Do not call me rain! You overgrown piece of seaweed!"

Poseidon looked up and found himself caught in the fiery emeralds that were looking at him, he could feel himself falling in love all over again. Although there were some things he needed to address, for one he wasn't an overgrown piece of seaweed!

"Hadrian….."

He trailed off as Hadrian's foot found his balls once again, this time the man lost the smile on his face as he snarled out.

"I am going to shove a cactus so far up your arse you will be able to tell me what type it is!"

Now as Gods and Goddess they didn't have to fear anything other than another Titan war breaking out, they were the most powerful creatures in all of exssistance. However they had never taken into account a pissed off Potter, who by all rights should be feared. Now there are several exceptions to these rules as they are either very dumb, very brave or just plain stupid ( I will let you guess which one Poseidon is) and since these exceptions were very rare and seemed only to be a few, it didn't explain why Poseidon opened his mouth.

"Sounds kinky."

Hadrian did the only thing he could think of at the moment and lunged for Poseidon who rolled out of the way as soon as he seen the lunge coming.

"What in Tartarus name is wrong with you! You told me you like my mouth!"

Hadrian let out a war cry as he tackled the God to the floor and began throttling him, Charlus was sliding down the throne as he was laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face as he watched Hadrian strangle Poseidon. Harry was faring no better as he had fallen off the throne and was laid on the ground, he was struggling to breathe.

"GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A GOD!"

"Do I look stupid?"

Hadrian paused and looked at Poseidon, who was hiding behind Athena's throne. Hadrian lowered his flail a few millimeters as he gaped.

"Did you really just ask me that?"

Harry and Charlus were howling with laughter on the floor of Olympus, neither of them could stand let alone breathe properly, however they were not the only ones that were laughing. Ares was roaring with laughter at the sight of his uncle hiding behind his sisters throne, Apollo and Hermes were supporting each other. Athena was smirking at her uncle/rivals plight and Hades was snickering at his brother misfortune, Zeus looked as though he wanted to laugh but was holding it in. Artemis was not sure what was going on but still found it amusing all the same, Hera looked as if she wanted to scold them but she couldn't or wouldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"I was being serious!"

Hadrian ran around the back of Athena's throne and nearly had Poseidon!

"So was I! There is no way in your sagging blue balls that you asked me that!"

Now it was Poseidon's turn to look at Hadrian, his eyes were wide. He could hear the howling of laughter coming from everyone as they had all heard that last remark, even Zeus was laughing! Poseidon wanted to pout tha twas not fair! Why was it that he got the demented one?

"What was that?"

Hadrian took a menacing step forwards as he glared at the God and ex-lover, although it might be soon to be dead God. Poseidon looked at Hadrian and had the feeling that he had heard what had been said.

"Did you just call me demented?"

Poseidon took a step back and ran through the crowd of Gods and Goddess that were laughing, he ran straight out of the throne room and kept running until he get to the healing wing before he took a sharp left and hid in the library. Hadrian never one to be deterred by anything quickly followed the fleeing God why insulting him all the way.

"Get your wrinky arse back here!"

"I won't hurt you much!"

"Get your seaweed covered body back here!"

Harry and Charlus were still not able to get up off the floor due to their laughing, their faces were red, their sides hurt and tears were still streaming down their faces. They looked at the other Gods and Goddess before they somehow managed to stand up and bow to the Gods and Goddess.

"We apologise for entering here, however we felt that damage control would be needed."

Athena looked at the two of them, they were a bit on the thin side but she knew they had muscle hidden underneath the clothes, after all everyone had seen it. Still they were polite even if they had somehow managed to break into Olympus.

"GOT YOU SEAWEED HEAD!"

They all heard the sound of a thud followed by the sounds of someone running through the halls of Olympus yet again.

"Damage control?"

Zeus and Hades looked at Apollo who had asked the question as Charlus and Ares cleaned their nails with daggers, Harry gave a smile followed by a wince as they heard the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Yes damage control, you see Hadrian has a very explosive temper and he wanted to quote on quote ' shove his hand down his throat so he would be shitting out his own teeth' there was also several threats one of them included castration and other things, although the cactus one is very new."

The Gods and Goddess didn't let anything show on their faces, they of course knew about the first threat, and the second one. Then there was the cactus one that he has snarled in front of them, so they could understand why they were doing damage control. Hadrian came stomping into the room, his hands were covered in gold blood as he snarled.

"Time to go!"

Harry and Charlus gave the Gods and Goddess apologetic looks as they followed their fuming brother out of the room and to the elevator, Poseidon came back into the room a smug grin on his face despite the fact that he had a broken nose. Hermes looked at his uncle and asked.

"What did you do?"

Poseidon's smile widened as he stated.

"I kissed him."

with that he walked out of the room, the smug smile never leaving his face. The other Gods and Goddess shared a look, while they were happy for him they had now got new material to tease him with. Still this little trip had gave both Zeus and Hades a look as to what the two of them were like, and if they were anything like Hadrian? Well they knew better than to piss them off, after all did they look like Poseidon?

~~~~Camp Half-Blood ~~~~~

They all stared at the empty space that was in front of them, what had happened? One minute the three brothers were there and now they weren't! Percy shook his head, he had inkling as to what they were doing but he couldn't say for certain, however when they returned and Hadrian's fist was covered in gold blood he knew that he had been right, that did not explain his foul mood.

Hadrian looked at everyone and snarled before he stormed to where Dionysus was and entered the cabin, the door rattled in its frame from the force. Percy looked at his two uncles who were shaking with laughter.

"What happened?"

Charlus and Harry both burst out into laughter as they all heard a roar come from the cabin.

"HOW DARE THE SAGGING BLUE BALLED BASTARD KISS ME!"

Percy looked at where his father was and couldn't help but laugh, he fell to the floor with his uncles as the three of them howled with laughter. Everyone looked at the three of them and wondered if their life would ever be normal.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would watch as Harry disappeared into the camp a soft smile on his face, and Hades felt happy, and for the first time in a very long time he had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

"By Poseidon's sagging blue balls! Straight your arm and spread your legs farther apart!"

Percy snickered as he heard the phrase that his papa had taken to using, he knew that he was using it because it riled his dad up something rotten. It also caused both Harry and Charlus to roar with laughter every time they heard it, then there was the demigods and Chiron and Dionysus. Percy was sure that none of them knew what to make of his family, and if he had been anyone else he would have agreed with them. But he knew them and loved them so he was aware of their little quirks, Percy thought back to the day of capture the flag and snickered as he thought about his papa's reaction.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~

" _POSEIDON I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_Everyone looked at Hadrian who was stood with his fists clenched, his eyes were glowing with a fire as he started snarling out threats._

" _I castrate you! Then after that I will shove my hand so far down your throat you will be shitting out teeth then after that I will….."_

_Many demigods had moved away from his as he continued to rant his eyes wild._

" _Then I will shove a watermelon through your skull and…"_

_Charlus turned to Harry as he asked._

" _Is that even possible?"_

_Harry tilted his head to the side as he thought._

" _On a normal person? No, it wouldn't. However with Hadrian? He will find someway to do it."_

_Percy looked at his papa who was still ranting uncaring that everyone was moving farther and farther away from him._

" _Then I will rip out his intestines and use them as fucking skipping ropes! Then after that….."_

_Harry covered Percy's ears as the threats got increasingly more and more violent._

" _Then I will take that stupid fork that he uses and stab him in the balls with it!"_

_Many of the male campers winced and covered their most precious part of their body, some of them felt the smallest amount of sympathy for him._

~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~

It was safe to say that after that Poseidon got a lot of prayers, some of them were merely wishing him luck. Others were prayers that he wouldn't piss of Hadrian any more than what he already had, still it had been very funny to see it however he hadn't learned all of the threats due to the fact that his ears had been covered up.

~~~~~ Harry ~~~~~

Harry looked around, he was outside of the camp. There was a special herb that grew out of the camp and very few people were able to harvest it, even less knew what it looked like let alone what it did.

"Aren't you a little far from camp?"

Harry jumped and whirled around a dagger poised and whoever had snuck up on him, Harry blinked and looked at the God before him. He quickly sheathed the dagger and bowed to the God in front of him.

"Lord Hades what can I help you with?"

Hades looked at him his coal black eyes seemed fathomless, he also gave off the air of importance and power. Something that had Harry repressing a shiver, still he was here to do something and no one not even a God will stop him from doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"I was wondering if you would tell me more about yourself, after all Poseidon and Hadrian seem to be getting along once again."

Harry laughed at the Gods words and shook his head.

"Believe it or not Lord Hades that was foreplay to them, I would often have to heal rain from all sorts of bruises and marks when he came back from seeing Poseidon. From what I was able to figure out the two of them would spar and it would often evolve into something else."

Hades raised an eyebrow at that, that fight on Olympus was foreplay? Just what was Poseidon into? He shook his head, he really did not want to know that! By Tartarus! The images wouldn't go!

"Lords Hades are you well?"

He looked at the kind emerald green eyes that were looking at him, a hand was cupping his cheek. When had Harry got so close? The hands on his face were gentle and the eyes were kind, Hades wanted nothing more than to kidnap Harry and take him to the underworld before forcing him to eat a full pomegranate, but deep down he knew that it wouldn't win his any favours or points with Harry. The man in front of him was far too gentle and kind, but it still didn't stop the thoughts that would enter his mind.

"Yes I just had some unsavoury images in my head."

Harry let out a bell like laugh as he shook his head once again, ink black hair falling around him like a river.

"I know the feeling Lord Hades, after all I would patch him up and would wonder what he was doing however I would give myself nightmares."

Harry climbed over a fallen tree as he found the plant that he was looking for, he approached the plant and began humming as it slowly opened up underneath his gentle touch.

"You know your plants."

Harry looked at Hades who was stood looking awkward? Yes that would be the best way to describe him, Harry gave the God a smile before he carefully used his dagger to cut off a single leaf.

"Indeed Lord Hades, however we only need a single leaf and not the full plant that people seem to believe."

Harry began walking back to the camp, the God silently following behind him. It was strange for Harry he had always thought that the God of the underworld would be more evil, more sinister. But he wasn't, he was lonely. Harry could feel it seeping off him in waves and it made his heartache, no one should have to be alone. It wasn't right, Harry looked at the pine tree that was stood at Half-Blood hill and frowned once he got back to the camp he wouldn't be able to speak to Hades as the camp was neutral ground meaning that any God or Goddess with ill intent couldn't enter it, while Gods and Goddess could come and go Harry knew that Hades wouldn't be well liked or well received.

"Lord Hades would you like to go on a walk with me? I have finished and I find that I don't want to go back to camp just yet."

Hades looked at him, he had a feeling that the God was judging him as if he could see into his soul. Harry knew that he was partially right Hades was the God of the dead or the underworld. How lonely must he be? Ruling over darkness and death while his brothers ruled the sea and the sky, Harry stepped closer to the God and could see the resentment and the loneliness in those dark eyes, eyes that he liked.

"Very well then, shall we?"

Harry hid his smile as he followed the God, it was strange that they had only just met yet he knew that the God wouldn't hurt him, he didn't know where it came from but it was almost as if his soul knew. Harry had never been one to go against his instincts or his feelings so he would trust them for now.

"It is very rare that I come to the surface."

Harry looked at the God who was easily keeping up with him, even though the God had a good foot on him he wasn't walking a head or picking up his pace instead he was walking side by side with Harry.

"I love the forest and the woods, they are so peaceful. It was why we moved to a cabin near the sea, there was no one to disturb us and we could have peace."

Hades looked at him and held his hand out as he helped Harry over a fallen log, Hades pushed a tree branch back and waited for Harry to walk past before he let the branch go.

"You enjoy solitude?"

Harry gave a smile as he watched a butterfly gently land on a flower, it was peaceful in the forest that surrounded Half-Blood hill.

"Yes, however due to our pasts my brothers are protective of me. I know I am fragile Lord Hades and I know very well that I am not as strong as Charlus or explosive like Hadrian. Yet they still love me all the same, and I would be lost without them."

They had began heading back to Half-Blood hill and neither of them had realised it, they had been talking to each other for a hour slowly getting to know one and other, it was strange for Hades as most people heard his name and ran the other direction Harry though? Harry looked at him with kind eyes and a soft smile, he didn't shy away from him. Slowly but surely Hades could see why Harry was the one for him.

While he was cold and cruel, Harry was warm and loving.

He was deceitful and vicious, Harry was honest and caring.

He knew that Persephone had called him abusive, yet he had never laid a hand on her. She only called him that because of the trick that he had done, she had told him she hated him time and time again. He had never let the words bother him after all why should they? He had heard them all before.

As he left Harry at the pine tree he found that he could see himself loving Harry, he knew that he would love him because the other was his soul mate and the bond would pull them together, but he would honestly and truly love him not merely be in love with the idea of him and that scared him the most. After all he had never been in love before and had no idea how or where to start but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try, oh no he was!

He was going to prove to everyone and himself that he could love and that he would love Harry until the end of time! But for now?

He would watch as Harry disappeared into the camp a soft smile on his face, and Hades felt happy, and for the first time in a very long time he had hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades stared at the pomegranate that he had taken with him, he had planned on forcing Harry to eat it, but one look into those eyes and he knew that he couldn't do it, he had no doubt that he would anger and annoy the other. That they would both find things that would get one each others nerves, but he knew that Harry would still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Hades stared at the pomegranate that he had taken with him, he had planned on forcing Harry to eat it, but one look into those eyes and he knew that he couldn't do it, he had no doubt that he would anger and annoy the other. That they would both find things that would get one each others nerves, but he knew that Harry would still love him.

Hades stood up and snarled he was getting soft! He was the God of the underworld so what if he had a soul mate? He wasn't going to change for a pair of kind eyes and a warm smile, which had been directed at him. He was not an easy God to understand not even his brothers had been able to understand him, it also didn't help that he had been tricked into ruling the underworld, something he was still very bitter about.

He looked over at the image of harry a soft smile and kind warm eyes, he used a finger to trace Harry's lips, he didn't know what to do. He had always been cold and cruel but now? Now he was looking at everything in a different light, he needed to change if not for himself then for Harry, he looked at the eyes that seemed to be looking right at him and sighed. What was he doing to do?

He didn't know what to do in terms of change, but he did know that Harry was so fragile, so caring that people would take advantage of him. That they would use and abuse him and he wouldn't tell them to stop because that was the way he was, that didn't mean that he was going to like like. Oh no hades had plans for everyone that had ever took advantage of Harry their deaths wouldn't be quick and painless, no he was going to make them suffer for years, millenia if he had his way, and he would have his way!

But for he was he going to think, he needed to think. This was one thing that he couldn't plot and plan for, well he could plan the dates and outings but that was it, he couldn't plan how to react to Harry and he didn't know how to act around him. So he was going to go with being himself, he would try and curb his tongue but he got the feeling that Harry would enjoy it.

But for now he was going to go and visit Poseidon, Hades didn't want to go and visit him but out of him Zeus and Poseidon he had the most knowledge about the brothers and what would be best. It also gave him chance to test out the new nickname for him.

Blue balls Poseidon.

Hades made a note to get Hadrian something for coming up with that truly wonderful nickname.

~~~~ Poseidon ~~~~~

He knew that there was going to be a lot of issues to work through, he wasn't blind he had seen the hurt in those eyes. Hurt that should never have been there, hurt that he had put there. If he had known just what Hadrian was to him he never would of left, he would of took him and Perseus to his underwater palace and kept them safe, he would of love the both of them and kept them safe.

However he didn't and was now dealing with the fallout, he loved the other and he loved his son, even though he hadn't met him yet. That was something that he was going to change straight away, he wanted to get to know his little boy, how had he missed something like this? Poseidon shook his head, he had been a fool. The signs had been there but he hadn't paid them any attention thinking that it was a cruel joke on him, but now he wished that he had paid heed to the signs, that he had given in for a moment.

But he didn't and hadn't, and now he was living with the consequences of what he had done. He knew that he couldn't say sorry and this would all be over, he could say sorry and hope that Hadrian would forgive him, but he wasn't blind. A simple apology was not going to fix this mess, however it would be a start. Still how was he going to do this?

If Hadrian was anything like he used to be then he knew to go for something simple and elegant, something that said he was sorry and he didn't mean to leave him. But what? What would tell him that he still loved him? That he had always loved him and had never wanted to leave, that he hadn't meant to hurt him.

It was not going to be easy, it never was when it came to Hadrian, still he was going to try. He was wild and untamable as the sea that he ruled over, he could kill millions of people and yet? One person, one man could easily make him fall to his knees.

~~~~ Zeus, Olympus ~~~~~~

How was he going to go about this?

He was being honest with himself and he had no idea what to do, with other people his name alone would have them staring in awe and trying to get into his bed, he knew he was a womanizer, he always had been and it was hard for him to change his ways. He knew he had good looks and power, hell he had a lot of power. But when he looked at Charlus he could see that the other wouldn't care about that, he wouldn't care about the mistakes he had made in his past.

Some of them he did regret doing, and some of them he didn't. Others he wasn't sure what to think about them, still he had made a lot of mistakes and some he couldn't undo. One mistake he regretted was the law stating that no God or Goddess could interact with their children, he had seen how it had affected them. There was a certain coldness to them now, a coldness that hadn't been there before, still he couldn't undo it. He knew the dangers of what could and would happen should one of them ever lost their demigod child, they would be ruled by their grief and depression, their powers would react to their emotions.

In short it would be hell on earth, it was part of the reason why him, Hades and Poseidon had swore the oath on the river styx, he was trying to stop what he knew would happen. Yet he had been the first one to break it, and it had cost him, his daughter was now a tree. But it was better than her being dead and at the hands of Hades.

So yes, he didn't know what to do or how to go about doing it. As much as he hated to admit it Poseidon was the best one out of all three of them that knew the brothers best, considering he had courted Hadrian for some time. With his mind made up Zeus began making his way to his brothers underwater palace, he needed help.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was young he had been the one that everyone had overlooked, the one that people didn't see because he didn't want them to see him, he was silent and deadly. Sort of like when Petunia tried to cook, now that was a monster! Charlus shuddered as he remembered the food that he swore try to eat them! Never had he faced so a foul and fearsome beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Ever since he was young he had been the one that everyone had overlooked, the one that people didn't see because he didn't want them to see him, he was silent and deadly. Sort of like when Petunia tried to cook, now that was a monster! Charlus shuddered as he remembered the food that he swore try to eat them! Never had he faced so a foul and fearsome beast!

Still that was not who he was, his life had been a mess since he had been a baby. Parents murdered, sent to an abusive home, neglected and treat worse than a slave. So he had learned and adapted, he became unseen in people's eyes, he made sure that they didn't know he was there, he wore and easy going smile to fool people.

He was physically strong, but he was emotionally stunted, he was silent until he was needed. It was why he defended the demigods when the Hellhound had gotten in, he wouldn't allow children to get hurt. It had never been his way they were innocent until it was proven otherwise.

That didn't change the fact that he needed to get his mace fixed, he hated the sword and couldn't stand it! However his mace had been shattered during the final battle and he didn't trust anyone to fix it, however it could change, he could trust someone to fix his mace, but for now it would remain broken until he could trust someone.

Still he was never seen by people, people who he didn't care about, people who didn't mean anything to him because they were not his brothers, they would see the sharpness in his eyes. They would know when he was angry and how to calm him down, yes he loved his brothers and he would kill to keep the safe.

Family that meant everything to him, it always had. Hadrian when he would take the beatings that were meant for him, Harry with his kind touch and gentle words. He would never let anyone or anything hurt them, which lead him to Poseidon, he really wanted to skin the God alive. No one had any right in hurt his family!

Charlus looked out at the creek, he wasn't blind he had saw the love in the Gods eyes, he had saw how Hades looked at Harry as if he was some sort of interesting puzzle that he couldn't figure out, and Zeus? Well he was a complete kettle of fish altogether, one he didn't want to touch at the moment.

Even though he was overlooked and underestimated, he was cunning and very smart. He could remember everything that he had ever read, it was part of the reason why Hadrian would take so many beatings for him, the Dursleys hated the fact that he was far smarter than Dudley. Still it hadn't been all bad, he had got a love of gardening and cooking. His aunt had refused to do anything that she classed as lesser than her, so they had been given the jobs to do.

While many people would bitch and moan about their lives and how horrible they had been treated, he had sucked it up and got on with it. He didn't have time to stop and moan about it, he had to keep going.

He was the strongest out of all three of them, something that he knew. He was the silent support that was needed when words were not enough, he was the one that would watch out for you when you fell down. He was the emotional support that had kept them together, sure they fought and bickered like any family would. But at the end of the day they would forgive each other and try to forget what they had been fighting over.

When Perseus had been born he had been so happy, so proud that their little family had grown. Watching him take his first steps was always one of his most favourite memories, when Perseus began talking he had joked and said that they had gotten a chatter box instead of a child. However it hadn't been all sunshine and roses, when they had found out that Perseus had ADHD and dyslexia it had been a dark day for them. However despite the bad grades and reports they still loved him, just because he had some problems didn't mean that they didn't love him any less.

Thinking of Perseus caused anger to flow through his veins, how dare Poseidon come in now! He hadn't been there, when he had been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. He hadn't been there when he had taken his first steps or words, he had never been there for any of the birthdays!

He hadn't been there when Hadrian had nearly died giving birth to Perseus.

Charlus tried not to think about that day, he tried not to think about the blood that was pouring out his brother like some sort of twisted river, he tried not to think about how close Hadrian had came to dying, he had been knocking on death's door before Harry had been able to pull him back. It had taken him months to get back onto his feet, even longer before they would leave him alone. Yet despite that he didn't hate Perseus like many people would have done, no he knew better. He knew that it wasn't Perseus's fault, he couldn't blame him.

How could anyone blame a child for something that they hadn't done?

He didn't have it in him to blame Perseus for Hadrian nearly bleeding out, he couldn't blame him because he loved him and knew that deep down it wasn't his fault. That didn't stop him from hating Poseidon, if he hadn't of left Hadrian then he wouldn't of nearly died. If he had been there then he would have been able to help! But no he had ran off like a coward and hadn't looked back.

So no he wasn't blaming Perseus, he blamed Poseidon instead. He was the one that caused the mess and he didn't even bother to clean up after himself, it had nearly destroyed their brother. Charlus had wanted to go after Poseidon and kill him, of course he hadn't known his name back then. None of them had, it had been something he had kept secret.

Charlus ran his hands through his hair, sometimes he wondered why they had chosen to keep living, why they hadn't thrown in the towel when Voldemort had killed them. But he was fooling himself, he knew why they kept on living they hoped that one day they would find someone to love them and care for them, however that didn't look real, it looked like a dream.

But they had a reason to live now, they had Perseus. He was the light that lit up the darkness that had entered their lives, he kept the dark thoughts at bay with a sweet smile and happy laugh. They had a reason to keep living and they would do it for him.

So yes he was overlooked, he was underestimated. People didn't give him a second glance, people didn't seem to care about him, he didn't care about them. He never would, they were not his family. He was the strongest out of all three of them, he was silent until he was needed, he was the shadow that would make sure that you were safe.

He was the darkness that people feared, he was the silent death that you never saw coming., His hands were stained with blood, but it was with these hands that he kept those that he loved safe.


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been slaving away for days and for a very good, reason Percy. They had created a set of magically enchanted glasses for him, that would allow him to be able to read properly, he wouldn't have to worry about his dyslexia. It had taken months of gathering everything and getting it all sorted but they could give him them, the main reason as to why Percy had only been taught practical magic and not things like potions and runes was because of the reading, making a mistake in either could cost someone their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

They had been slaving away for days and for a very good, reason Percy. They had created a set of magically enchanted glasses for him, that would allow him to be able to read properly, he wouldn't have to worry about his dyslexia. It had taken months of gathering everything and getting it all sorted but they could give him them, the main reason as to why Percy had only been taught practical magic and not things like potions and runes was because of the reading, making a mistake in either could cost someone their lives.

They didn't want him to have that on his conscious, so they had set about finding a way around the dyslexia and they had. With these glasses they would be able to teach him about potions and runes, they would even be able to teach him how to read tarot cards, while not a life saving skill being able to sense what was coming was a very handy skill in avoiding trouble.

But for Harrison or Harry, as he liked to be called for some reason he hated his full name and had chosen Harry, it was shorted and easier to say. It still didn't stop Charlus or Hadrian using his full name when they were angry or he did something stupid, like saying getting hit by a car?

Harry rolled his eyes as he thought about the scolding that he had gotten off the two of them, sometimes they over reacted! He was fine, he only had a few broken bones, cracked skull and a shattered spine. That was tiny compared to what they would normally get during their Hogwarts days!

However that wasn't what was going on, the glasses were finished and they were now going to decide who would be teaching Percy, what. It was clear that out of all three of them Charlus would be teaching him how to fight, they hadn't wanted to start him to early in case they damaged his still growing muscles. After hours of debate, arguing, sword fighting and death threats they finally came up with a plan.

Charlus would be teaching Percy the more physical aspects of the training, such as how to wield a mace, hand to hand combat and how to assassinate someone. By the time Charlus was finished with Percy he would be very hard to kill and would be able to defeat anything, or nearly anything after all Percy wouldn't be able to kill a God or Goddess.

Hadrian had agreed to the more dangerous part, human transfiguration, poisons, potions. He would even teach him blood magic, one of the most powerful magics out there, magic that Hadrian would be teaching him. Blood magic would create some of the most powerful wards and defences so long as they lived, it was why Percy was still alive and kicking.

Harry had chosen to teach Percy healing, it was all well and fine teaching him how to defend himself and how to fight, kill people and read runes, but if he got injured? He could very well end up bleeding to death, or if someone who he was on a quest with got hurt? They couldn't always rely on ambrosia to heal them. So Harry would be teaching him everything he knew about healing.

Which bring us to Percy who was laid on the floor, his chest heavy and black spots clouding his vision.

"Alright Percy, I think that is enough for today. Your papa might have something for you to do."

Charlus watched as Percy limped away, a bruise covering the whole left side of his face. He wasn't going to go easy on Percy just because he was his nephew, if anything it made him fight harder. He pushed Percy to be the best that he could be, he didn't want anything to happen to him. Percy limped to the Poseidon cabin, his papa was sat in the middle of a circle that looked like to be made up of blood and squiggly lines?

"Perseus, sit."

Percy sat and looked at his papa who had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking deep breaths.

"Eerrrrr, what are you doing?"

Eyes opened and looked at him, Percy shivered at the suppressed power that was in those eyes. Some would say that their eyes were like emeralds sparkling and clear however Percy knew better, their eyes were the colour of the killing curse. When they were angry their eyes would turn to the exact shade of the killing curse, he had never seen it and he really didn't want to, but he had heard rumours about their eyes.

"Preparing."

Percy blinked at looked at his papa who was looking at him, his eyes were twinkling. A smile tugged at his lips as Hadrian spoke.

"What I am about to do is dangerous, for me you will be safe. Mind magic is tricky, if you get it wrong you can wipe out your own memories and make yourself go brain dead. However if done right? You can be able to transfer knowledge from one person to another, help them build up mental barriers. In some cases it has also developed a bond between people allowing them to feel emotions."

Percy blinked and looked at his papa as he gestured for him to come into the circle, Percy carefully walked to the circle and made sure not to touch any of the strange marks that were on the floor.

"Sit in front of me, and look me straight in the eyes."

Percy sat cross legged in front of his papa and took a deep breath before he met those glowing green eyes. He didn't even feel it when his papa entered his mind, it felt like a gentle breeze blowing through the wind. He looked around and found himself in a giant library rows upon rows of books each one labelled in something he couldn't read, books were stacked upon each other somewhere even on circular tables that littered the library.

"Perseus."

Percy turned around and found his papa sat in a chair near the roaring fire, he took a step forwards and watched as his papa stood up.

"Right now we are inside of my mind, hence why it is a library. Each person has a different mindscape, no two minds are the same. What I am going to do is classed as cheating, but it will give you a good boost against everyone else, follow me."

Percy followed Hadrian as he walked down columns of books, some of them nearly touched the ceiling. They stopped when they came to an aisle on the top of the aisle carved in a bronze plate was.

'Basics'

"Down here you will find the basics for nearly everything, from hand to hand, cooking, cleaning and potions. Since a mind can only take so much we will only do one for now so pick carefully."

Percy looked at all of the books, he could only pick one but which one did he want to pick? What if he picked the wrong one?

"Perseus?"

Percy turned around and looked at Hadrian who was stood smiling.

"There is no wrong choice, pick which one you feel is right. We will be doing this again but for now? Let your mind guide you."

Percy closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel, he didn't know what he was looking for or what he was doing but something was calling to him, he opened his eyes and followed the pull until he reached a book. He looked down and grinned, he looked at Hadrian who was smiling as well.

"Good choice."

Percy felt pride well up inside of him, he knew that his papa would be proud of him for whatever he had picked but this one? This felt right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian snorted and flipped Dionysus off, the two of them were friends. It was a very strange friendship that was for certain, many people couldn't understand how Hadrian could have a friendship with him, however he wasn't the only one to form a friendship with the God of wine and madness, Harry and Charlus had formed a friendship with the God as well and the four of them could often be seen drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Since Percy had the transfer of knowledge he had been learning leaps and bounds, the other demigods were shocked at how quickly he was learning things. Harry had begun teaching basic healing spells and potions, while Percy struggled to learn the incantations and movements he could grasp the Latin fairly well. Harry looked at Percy who was learning the movements for the more advance diagnosis charm, his tongue was sticking out from his lips as h tried to get it right.

"I got it!"

Or so he thought, within a matter of moments an explosion could be heard all over the camp. Harry and Percy came stumbling out of the Poseidon cabin, smoke billowing out of it. Harry was covered in black soot and Percy? He looked slightly on the crispy side.

"What happened?"

"Are the two of you okay?"

"WHO INTERRUPTED MY NAP?"

Hadrian snorted and flipped Dionysus off, the two of them were friends. It was a very strange friendship that was for certain, many people couldn't understand how Hadrian could have a friendship with him, however he wasn't the only one to form a friendship with the God of wine and madness, Harry and Charlus had formed a friendship with the God as well and the four of them could often be seen drinking.

Charlus looked over Harry and Percy who were still coughing, the smoke was still tick in the air and Charlus remembered when they were fighting in the war.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~

" _FALL BACK!"_

_Charlus grunted as someone bumped into him, he stumbled off to the side he grabbed hold of a tree branch to keep himself steady. He looked around with dead eyes, all across the grounds of Hogwarts were dead bodies, some of them were as young as 11. Charlus winced as he thought of the families that would be expecting their little ones to return home, to come back to them. But they wouldn't, they never would._

_Charlus grabbed hold of a third year who was struggling to make it back to the castle, he looked down at the blood stained face and felt a pang was this what it had come to? Children fighting in wars that weren't theirs to fight? Charlus shook his head and pulled her close to his chest before he took of running to the castle, his powerful legs making short work of the run._

" _Go into the castle little one, you should be safe there."_

_The little girl nodded her head before she hugged him around the legs and whispered._

" _Thank you."_

_She ran into the castle as the sets of armour formed a protective barrier around her, she wouldn't get harmed for that Charlus was grateful. He looked up and saw the billowing black smoke that was coming from the forbidden forest, how many lives were going to be lost?_

~~~~~End Flash Back ~~~~

Charlus shook his head and tried to clear the memories away, he looked around and noticed that no one seemed to have noticed his little episode, Charlus looked at Harry who was looking at him with worry and concern, he turned and looked at Hadrian who was looking at him in the same way.

Charlus wanted to snort he really did how was it that people who were training for this sort of thing hadn't noticed? He was sure that someone would have clicked on but they hadn't, so it looked like they were safe for now, or however long until someone found out. Still they wouldn't be asking questions for now.

~~~~ Dionysus ~~~~~

He looked at the group, they were strange and oh so annoying. Still they were friends? Dionysus didn't know what to make of them and he was the God of madness! They were clearly in their right mind so he couldn't accuse them of being insane, it was strange having….Friends.

Before he only had his family, and then the mortal lovers that he would take every now and then. So this was foreign to him, he knew he wasn't easy to live with or be friends with. Most people tended to avoid him and he had been fine with that, it hadn't bothered him or so he had thought. He hadn't known how lonely he was until the three of them walked into his life. Dionysus snorted they didn't walk in, they came charging in, they destroyed his life. Messed up his routine and threatened to drink his wine!

If they had went through with that last one then he wouldn't of forgave them, not now and not in a million years. Wine was his pride and joy, it was something that he enjoyed, along with his strawberry fields. So yes he was confused, he was baffled and he really didn't know what to make of the family. They defied everything that he had thought he knew about mortals and demigods, they challenged him to think and rethink what he knew. Most of the time it gave him a headache from all the thinking, but he was known for getting drunk not thinking.

They were very good drinking partners, that he would grudgingly give them, it also helped that they had found away around his whole not allowed to drink wine punishment that had been placed on him. Firewhiskey! He didn't know what it was or how it had came to be all he knew was he was beginning to fall in love with it, while he wasn't pleased with the fact that it was whiskey it was still alcohol there for he would drink it. Dionysus looked at them and wondered what was it like to be part of their family?

He could see the love and support that they gave each other, when they fought it was over something serious not the small and petty squabbles that happened on Olympus. Even if they did fight they would make up after admitting that the all had points, was that what a family did? He wasn't blind to the faults of his family, he knew that there was many, many faults some of which were glaringly obvious. But they were still his family and he loved them, it still didn't stop him wishing and wanting that he could be part of the small family that was changing everything, challenging people to rethink what they knew. Perhaps one day he might be apart of the family, but for now?

He was content to watch them.


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who had they pissed off? Had they killed a million puppies in their past life? Had they caused world war 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Who had they pissed off? Had they killed a million puppies in their past life? Had they caused world war 1?

Whatever they had done it should be them paying for it and not Percy, who had been called away right in the middle of practice, Grover had came running up to him and dragged him towards to wherever it was. They hadn't paid much attention to the camp preferring to hide away in Poseidon's cabin and live there, it was far better than some of the other options. But that was not their problem at the moment, they had found out that Percy had been given a quest now quests and missions are similar but not the same, in this case Percy had to go and see an Oracle about his quest. It seemed simple enough go and find Zeus's master bolt.

"More like his giant night light."

There was a boom of thunder and Charlus stuck his finger up into the air, he turned and looked at the gathered group. His eyes went over each one of them before they settled onto Percy, Percy didn't deserve this he never had. He was being accused of stealing some glow in the dark stick!

Charlus had half a mind to go to Olympus and have a nice long 'chat' with Zeus about losing very important objects and making sure that they were safe at all times, they had only just began teaching him how to read properly! He didn't need to go running around the world looking for some broomstick!

Charlus knew that if they had their way then Percy would be locked up in some sort of far away castle, they wouldn't let anything hurt him. However this was the real world and why the idea had a lot of merits and seemed more and more tempting by the minute, they wouldn't do it. At least not now. They had been 11 when they had nearly died, 12 when they had been attacked by a Basilisk, 13 when they nearly lost their souls. So they really didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to Percy doing this quest.

Still he didn't like it, none of them liked it. But he really didn't like Annabeth, he couldn't stand her at all. The way she would belittle everyone and how she would look down on people, but it wasn't just her, it was the whole of the Athena cabin that he really couldn't stand. Grover? Charlus didn't know much about Grover and thought about bribing Dionysus, so he could find out about him.

So while none of them had a leg to stand on, and couldn't really do this quest for him and they would if they could but what Charlus really didn't like the fact that Percy was going on this quest with Annabeth and Grover, one of them hated him and the other one stalked him, not a good combination at all. Still he knew that Percy would be able to get it done, he had faith in him which was more than what he could say about everyone else. They all expected him to die, that he would fail the quest. However he, Harry and Hadrian knew better, they knew that he would be able to do this, that he would make them proud.

Not that he didn't already, they were proud of how far he had came. They had given him the glasses that they had made as well, as soon as he put them on he was overjoyed that he was able to read, that he could understand things. It had been difficult to get the glasses back off him, but they had been able to do it and had placed anti theft runes on it alone with a small blood rune. The blood rune would make it so that only Percy was the one that could uses the glasses, if anyone else used them, they wouldn't be able to.

"Here."

Charlus threw a bag at Percy who caught it, he looked at the bag with the question in his eyes.

"We made it for you, it's packed as well. Has everything you will need from healing potions to weapons, it should see you through the journey no matter how long it will take."

Percy gave him a blinding smile as he looked around, the room was strangely quiet and now what he had expected. It was almost as if something was missing or rather someone.

"Where is papa?"

Charlus groaned and shook his head., he didn't know who to feel sorry for. Poseidon or Hadrian, one was stubborn as the sea and one ruled the sea!

"Arguing with Poseidon, they have been at it since this morning. They are still going at it now!"

Charlus poured himself a very large glass of fire whiskey before downing it in one go, he looked at Percy and ruffled his hair.

"Do well kiddo, and come back alive!"

With that he jogged away and hoped that he would stop his brother from killing Poseidon, or was that a good thing? Charlus shrugged he would think on it later.

~~~~ Hadrian~~~~~

"I don't care if your brother has lost his glow stick of doom! My baby is not going on some half baked, half assed quest!"

Poseidon looked at Hadrian who held a dagger to his face, he had came here to help elevate Hadrian's fears about Percy going on this quest but it looked like he was wrong.

"It is the master lightning bolt, not a glow stick of doom."

Poseidon felt himself twitch that was very hard, how did he manage to say that with a straight face?

"I don't care if it the fucking fork of futures! My baby is not going, I don't care about world war fucking 3! What I care about is the fact that you seem to think that it is alright sending a 16 year old teen on a quest that could kill him!"

That was a low blow, but he could understand how it looked. It did look like he cared more about stopping a war, than his own son.

"Papa?"

Hadrian whirled around and found Charlus, Harry, Percy and Dionysus behind him. He tried to smile but it failed before it even had chance to form, he felt and looked far older than what he really was.

"Come here kiddo, this fish face is your dad."

Percy looked at Poseidon, he could see what his papa liked about him but that was it. How was it that someone so powerful could be so dumb? Percy's eyebrows pulled together and he turned and looked at his papa.

"I don't see what you saw in him."

Dionysus choked on laughter, Charlus didn't even bother hiding his laughter as he fell to the grass holding his sides. Harry was snickering as he looked at the shocked God, he felt so sorry for him, after all Percy didn't know how to lie a trait that he had picked up from them. After all they couldn't lie because of the blood quill, it had carved the words into their skin like an oath meaning they couldn't break it. Which also meant they couldn't lie no matter how hard they wanted to.

Poseidon shifted, he had been given permission from Zeus to tell Hadrian what was going on. He knew that it wouldn't go down very well and he had been right, he hated it when he was right when it came to Hadrian. Still he was able to see his son even if he was breaking a few laws, Perseus had his eyes. He wanted to get to know his son, he wanted to talk to him but he was here because he had to convince Hadrian that this was the best chance they had.

"Zeus was convinced that I had stolen the master bolt, but now he knows differently. He has come to believe that someone is trying to start a war between the Gods and Goddess and needs Perseus to help stop it."

Harry shook his head as he looked at the sea God, he could understand why this was so important, he really could but why Percy? Couldn't they pick someone else that had more experience to do this?

"Why Percy? Why not someone else?"

Poseidon stilled, he didn't want them to know about the prophecy just yet. He had no idea who any of them would react, but if telling them would help them to understand then it might convince them. He had no idea if it would work or not, and he didn't want to tell them only to have them dive off the deep end, his nose had only just gone back to being normal! Charlus looked at Poseidon and tilted his head, he tapped his chin with his finger as he thoughtfully stated.

"It needs to be him, no one else can do it."

Harry bristled like a giant cat as he snarled.

"A prophecy? There is a prophecy about Percy?"

Neither of the Gods said anything and the brothers knew that they had hit it right on the head, Percy looked at the three of them and wondered why they looked so angry. He hadn't seen them this bad since a teacher implied that he had sex to get his grades in Greek. Needless to say he wasn't a teacher for much longer after that, Harry could be vicious when he wanted to be.

"So I do this quest and get the bolt back."

Harry groaned, Charlus shook his head and Hadrian sighed. The three of them shared a look before three very wicked smirks came upon their faces, Dionysus and Poseidon shifted what did that mean?

"Very well, but if you are in any danger call us. You know how to, but if one hair on your head is hurt then we will bring so much hurt that people will still be feeling it in several billion years."

Percy gave them a smile before he hugged them and ran off to the entrance of the camp, Dionysus and Poseidon were alone with them. The three of them looked at the two Gods and they felt the tiniest amount of fear, those smirks didn't mean anything good.

"Now that is over and done with perhaps we should have a nice little chat."

Poseidon looked at them and made a split second decision, call him a coward but he liked living!

"Would you look at that someone is summoning me!"

With that he left poor Dionysus to deal with the three of them, Dionysus wondered if he would be alive after this. They called him a friend that had to mean something didn't it? Friends didn't go around killing friends right?

"Dionysus, perhaps you would like to tell us about this prophecy. After all we really wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Mortals should not be that scary! And why were they grinning? Dionysus felt himself being pulled away to a dark comer of the forest that surrounded the camp, he could see the shadows begin moving around. He was pulled into the shadows before anyone could hear him scream.

~~~~~ Percy ~~~~~~

He really wanted to look in the bag, see what had been packed. But he was going to wait and speaking of waiting where was Mr. D? Where was Chiron and his family? They weren't going to send him off without saying goodbye were they?

"Percy!"

Percy turned around and looked at Grover, he felt like smiling at least he had someone who he could talk to on this trip. He was looking forwards to doing this quest although he was a little worried about the pressure and the time, would they be able to do it in time? What if they failed?

"Perseus, you will do fine."

He turned around and looked at his family that had gathered, they were smiling for some reason and he didn't want to know why they were smiling. Percy looked around and felt a twinge for Mr. D, the poor God looked ruffled and he kept twitching for some unknown reason, perhaps he should as Harry to have a look at him?

"Don't worry, we will see each other soon."

Percy hugged them and looked at the entrance, he would be setting off on his quest. He knew he couldn't fail, not for the Gods or anyone else but his family. What would happen if a war did break out? Would they stand and fight? Percy shook his head and began to clear his thoughts, he needed to stay calm, he had to do this right! A loud roar broke through his thoughts as he looked towards the sky, something was flying towards them.

"What?"

The demigods came running towards the entrance of the camp, some of them had their weapons drawn as the giant mass came flying closer and closer to them. Harry turned to Charlus and shook his head.

"That is their transportation?"

Charlus gave a grin that was all teeth and nodded his head, he watched as the dragon landed in front of everyone and gave a deafening roar. Charlus walked forwards his eyes steely as he commanded.

"Enough!"

The dragon quietened down, Charlus gestured for Percy to come closer. Percy inched slowly towards the dragon who gave a chuff which sounded like a laugh, Charlus lightly tapped it on the nose.

"Meet shadow, he will be taking you to the city. After that you will be on your own, we cannot interfere in the quest but we could however provide transport."

Shadow gave a grumble as he laid down on the grassy floor, Charlus helped Percy on first then turned and looked at the other two who were stood gaping at the dragon.

"Are you getting on or not?"

The two of them rushed forwards and Charlus helped them onto Shadow who gave a rumble, Charlus stroked the giant snout of the dragon and placed a kiss on the end of the snout.

"Look after them old friend."

Shadow stood up before he gave a deafening roar and began to flap his wings, soon they were in the sky and flying at neck breaking speeds. The three brothers watched as they became nothing but small dots in the sky, Hadrian sighed and continued to look up at the sky even after they had disappeared from view.

"They will be fine you know."

Hadrian turned to Harry who was still looking at the sky as well, Charlus had his hand upon Harry's shoulder in silent support.

"I know, but doesn't stop me from worrying."

The three of them looked at each other before they broke out into laugher, they stopped after a few seconds until Harry spoke up.

"You do know that we have to make it up to Dionysus, after all the poor God had to deal with all three of us."

Charlus nodded his head and looked at the God who was drinking Pepsi, darkly glaring at everyone who walked past.

"Yeah I know we do, so drink?"

The three of them nodded their heads and walked back to the cabin, they each grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and made their way to Dionysus who was watching them with weary eyes.

"Fancy a drink?"

Dionysus smiled, and gestured for them to sit.

"Great minds think alike."

Harry passed everyone a glass while Charlus poured very generous amounts of fire whiskey into each glass, they didn't toast as they had nothing to toast about. They had already welcomed Dionysus into the fold, still for now they would drink and be happy, they would forget their worries for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f his papa wasn't in love with his dad then he would kiss Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

Percy sighed as he thought everything over and one thing he knew was the truth, he didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt, or saving the world, or even helping his father out of trouble. He didn't even understand why it had been him to do this quest anyway, surely there was someone else? The more he thought about it and mulled everything over in his head, the more he began to resent Poseidon for never visiting him or his family he had just left them like some sort of old newspaper that had been discarded, never helping with things such as the hellhound that had attacked him as a small child he still had the scars from it, he had only claimed him because he needed a job done. But he stopped and thought about it, Poseidon hadn't known he had existed until a few days ago. Percy mulled over what he knew and realised that he was being childlike and a brat, he couldn't blame Poseidon for not knowing about him or not helping with the hellhound.

His family had kept him hidden, and tried to keep him safe by any means necessary. He thought that he should resent them, should hate them but he found that he couldn't, they had tried to do what was right, they had been trying to keep him safe. he had agreed to the quest not because he would be saving the world, not because he wanted to be recognised by his dad, but because for once he wanted to keep his family safe. If another war broke out there was no doubt that they would fight once again and they could die, so he was doing this quest for purely selfish reasons. Now that he was thinking about he wondered what would have happened had he not chosen to do this, he shuddered to think about it.

Percy was slowly thinking things through, he had seen his dad for a few moments but didn't know what to make of the God, he was sure that there was something there, otherwise why would his papa be in love with him? Percy snorted and shook his head, he had seen his papa make goo goo eyes at the picture, and his papa claimed that he didn't like him anymore! If his papa wasn't in love with his dad then he would kiss Annabeth.

Percy scrunched his nose up, that was ewww! Girls had germs! Now men on the other hand? Percy wasn't ashamed to say that he had been checking out some of the backsides at the camp, and what lovely backsides they were! However there was one he was interested in and that was Dionysus, or Mr. D, Percy didn't know how anyone couldn't see how wonderful his backside was, so what if he had a little body weight? Just meant that he was cuddly and he would get hurt by the sharp pointy elbows. That was if they had sex, he didn't know which way Mr. D swung then there was his family as well.

Percy decided that he would think on it later, right now they were waiting for a bus. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how who looked at it, they had got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples, Grover hadn't played the game before and was interested on how to play it. Annabeth was the one to show him how to play it and she seemed unbelievable well Grover thought she was Percy wanted to go through the backpack that was with him, still he would give her points. Seeing as she could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder percy silently thought that she was showing off, however Percy wasn't too bad. The game ended when Annabeth tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega bite, the apple that they had been using to play Hacky Sack disappeared. Grover blushed, he tried to apologize, but Annabeth and Percy were too busy laughing, the two of them didn't notice that they were using each other to support themselves. Finally the bus came. As the three of them stood in line to board, Grover started looking around sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite food enchiladas. Percy looked at Grover in concern.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing."

But Percy could tell it wasn't nothing, he felt as if he had an itch on the back of his neck that he couldn't get rid of. Percy looked around and started looking over his shoulder as well, something or someone was watching him but who? The three of them were relieved when they had finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus.

Grover and Annabeth stowed their backpacks while Percy placed his on his knee, he didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling about this bus ride. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, it was clear that she could feel the same tension that Percy was feeling, Grover looked at the two of them. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto Percy's knee her grip was borderlining on painful as she hissed.

"Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered and Percy felt his heart skip a beat. It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered but definitely the same evil face he really couldn't forget a face like hers no matter how long he lived. Percy in an attempt to hide slid down his seat, behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds, same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers Percy had the feeling that if he told his family they would break a rib from laughing so hard. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

Percy looked at the backpack on his knees and wondered if anything in the bag would be helpful, there was only one thing he could do. Check. Making sure that the weird demon grandmothers couldn't see him, he opened his bag. He had always wondered what they had packed into the bag but now he could see, there was everything! Tents, food, water, healing potions, weapons, everything that they might need! When this was all over Percy made a mental note to take packing lesson from them, he rummaged around the backpack and felt his breath hitch as one of the old ladies looked over to where they were sat.

Percy felt his fingers brush over a wood box, he quietly pulled the box out of the backpack and looked at it. He looked at the box and couldn't see anything that would send off a signal of some kind, it looked ordinary. Percy opened it thinking that there wouldn't be anything important inside and he was glad that he was wrong, there inside the box were 9 little vials each one of them was labeled. There was three of each vial, Percy looked at each one of them.

'Calming Draught'

'Felix Felicis'

'Invisibility Potion'

Percy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he loved his family. They still had problems, Grover whimpered as he looked at the three women at the front of the bus.

"All three of them,  _Di immortales_!"

"It's okay, it's Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. But Percy could tell that she was scared as well, her hands were shaking as she looked around the bus. Grover groaned, he really did not want to burst her bubble but it needed to be said.

"They don't open."

Annabeth looked around and she suggested.

"A back exit?"

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, they were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel. Percy looked out the window, maybe the tunnel would give them an advantage? Would it be possible for them to slip off the bus?

"They won't attack us with witnesses around, will they?"

Percy needed to give the other two the invisibility potions, he needed to get from his seat to the other two. But how?

"Mortals don't have good eyes, their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

Percy slid further down the seat and looked around, he needed to get to them! Why did they have to sit so far away? Couldn't they had sat a little closer? Percy landed on his knees and crawled underneath the seats on the bus, he tried not to think about what he was putting his hands into.

"Psst, Annabeth down here."

Annabeth didn't show any signs that someone was talking to her, instead she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

Percy passed up the small vile of invisibility potion, Annabeth took it and looked at it.

"What is this?"

Percy moved a little further back into the shadows, he couldn't be seen.

"Invisibility potion, drink it and we should be able to sneak past them."

Annabeth gave a tiny nod, it was a better plan that what they had so far. Percy crawled over to Grover and passed him the vial as well. The potion was that strong that you only needed a small vial instead of larger vial, to much of the potion and you could turn invisible permanently.

"Ready?"

Annabeth and Grover nodded their heads, they would wait for Percy.

"Now!"

The three of them downed the potion and could feel themselves tingling all over, however when Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus:

"I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I."

"So do I."

They all started coming down the aisle. Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffed the air, and looked straight at them. The three of them could feel their hearts pounding they watched as the furies stopped and looked at where they had been sat not moments before, apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going. They was free! The three of them slowly made it to the front of the bus. They were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now, soon they would be off this bus and into freedom! However it looked like luck was not on their side as thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of Percy's neck, what the hell was going on? Lightning lit up the sky and struck right in front of the bus causing many of the passengers to scream.

"Get out! Now!"

Grover and Annabeth pulled Percy as they rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling,

"We're going to die!"

A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped a photograph of Percy before he could recap his sword, he didn't want to think about what would have happened if they didn't have the mist. At the last moment Grover realized.

"Our bags! We left our—"

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told everyone that Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead. Annabeth heard the wail as she stated, in a panic filled voice.

"Run! She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

They plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead. This was only the beginning of the quest and it wasn't going very well.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Poseidon and Hades snickered at the sheepish look on Zeus's face. However they weren't the only ones, Zeus pouted in a very rare display of childishness.

"I was only trying to help!"

Poseidon shook his head and looked at the teens that were setting up one of the tents, he was happy that they were safe. Poseidon turned to Zeus and smirked.

"You had better hope that Hadrian doesn't find out."

With that he walked from the room, Zeus looked at Poseidn's back as he called out.

"You won't tell him?"

"Poseidon?"

"Poseidon?"

Hades snickered as he looked at Zeus.

"Let us hope that he doesn't tell Hadrian, after all if he broke into Olympus once what is to stop him from doing so again?"

Zeus paled and Hades was enjoying his brothers misfortune, he really was. Sometimes is was good to be the bad guy.


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they awoke they felt bone tired, they had been having dreams of a pit and a voice coming from the pit. They didn't know what they meant or who was in the pit all they knew was the person or whatever it was inside of the pit couldn't be allowed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

When they awoke they felt bone tired, they had been having dreams of a pit and a voice coming from the pit. They didn't know what they meant or who was in the pit all they knew was the person or whatever it was inside of the pit couldn't be allowed out. The three brothers knew that the dreams were not meant for them, the dreams had been for other people, after all they knew the cost of what that thing was offering. The three of them fell out of their beds and slowly began to get ready for the day, however when they opened the door they were greeted with a very strange sight, all the Gods and Goddess of Olympus were in the camp. Which was strange as there was a law about interacting with their children. So what were they doing here?

The three brothers left Poseidon's cabin and wandered about the camp, they took in the smiling faces of the children as they interacted with their parents, the three of them shared a look had someone turned the world upside down? They made their way through the camp, stopping every so often to talk to someone, once they reach Dionysus they fell into the chairs that were near him. Charlus turned to the God of wine and asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

Dionysus shrugged his shoulder, he truly didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was when he had woken up the camp had been filled with his family, and then their spawn had seen them and the camp had been like this ever since.

"Don't know, could try asking one of them."

Dionysus waved his hand in a vague gesture, he really did not want to deal with all of them today. He had been planning on getting drunk with his friends, the words was coming easier to Dionysus. The brothers had called him friend and he was proud to do the same, even if they did get up to all sorts of trouble, and caused him massive headaches every other day. Hadrian shrugged and opened a bottle of Butterbeer before passing another one to Dionysus, they had planned on getting drunk but it looked like they couldn't go through with that plan now.

Dionysus took the offered bottle and began drinking it, sometimes he was glad that they had questionable amounts of alcoholic drinks on them. Other times he was grateful that they were the ones to deal with the spawn of his family. Speaking of spawn where were his two? Dionysus scanned the camp and could see no sign of the twins, they were planning something that he did know. At least they weren't teaming up with Hermes brats.

"You know I have a very bad vibe right now."

The other three turned and looked at Harry who was staring around the camp, his eyes were taking in everything that he could. Charlus looked at Harry and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ditto, brother."

Hadrian groaned he was not in the mood for dealing with anyone or anything, the only reason he was with Dionysus was because he could stand the God. That and the fact he had some of the most embarrassing stories about Poseidon, some of them had him cackling with glee.

"Don't want to know, if anything happen today I will sodomise someone with a cactus."

The other three men winced, Hadrian was in a really bad mood to be making that threat so early in the day, normally it would be about lunch time that the threat would get issued. Dionysus snorted.

"A cactus really?"

The other two chuckled and shook their heads, they didn't want to know why it was a cactus nor were they going to ask. However just because they were tired and Hadrian was in a bad mood didn't mean that the world had stopped spinning.

"Come on lets go and get the spawn sorted out."

Dionysus huffed a laugh they really had been spending too much time with him! Not that it was a bad thing, still he wasn't going to complain.

"You go and deal with the spawn, I am going to go and have a nap."

Harry shook his head and looked at the God.

"Really? You have just got up!"

Dionysus waved them off, sometimes they couldn't understand their friend. But they were glad that he was their friend, they made their way through the camp to where everyone was sitting down for breakfast. It was strange seeing so many Gods and Goddess in the camp, normally they would only see Dionysus and Hestia on occasion. The three of them sat in the chairs next to Chiron who gave them smiles, the brothers smiled back at the centaur. Despite the mood that they were in Chiron was always able to lift their mood no matter what.

"Dionysus napping again?"

They nodded their heads, sometimes it was all Dionysus did. Sleep. Which meant that the spa- er demigods spent more time with the brothers, while everyone was having breakfast the conversation flowed. However there was one person who wasn't happy with just talking, a strong arm wrapped itself around Hadrian's waist, now as everyone knows you do not sneak up on a war veteran, nor do you sneak up on someone who is known for an explosive temper.

Perhaps someone should make a rulebook for Poseidon?

Hadrian reacted before he had time to think, the fork in his hand becoming a weapon. He swung around had his attacker on the floor and stabbed him in the…..

Well you get the idea.

However the completely and girly scream that Poseidon let out could be heard everywhere, from Olympus to the Underworld. Charlus and Harry pulled Hadrian off before he could twist the fork and do any more damage, Apollo ran to his uncle and looked at him.

"You know for a mortal he has very good aim uncle."

Poseidon went to talk and his voice came out squeaky and high pitched.

"Get it out!"

Apollo had to stifle his laughter, this was one of the most funniest things he had ever seen or heard and that was saying something. Apollo wasn't the only one snickering or laughing all of the Gods and Goddess found the whole thing to be highly amusing and couldn't stop laughing about it. Charlus and Harry still had hold of Hadrian who was looking at Poseidon with a strange gleam in his eyes. Hadrian looked at Apollo and purred out.

"Here Lord Apollo let me help."

Before either God had time to object, Hadrian and pulled the fork out of Poseidon's family jewels (or what was left of them) he passed the fork to Apollo and moved to were Poseidon's head was.

"There see that didn't hurt now did it?"

Poseidon shook his head, he idly wondered if his voice would ever return to normal of if he was stuck at this high pitch for the rest of his life. Charlus looked at the rest of the Gods and asked the question that had been plaguing the brothers since they had first saw them.

"No offence but what are you all doing here?"

The Gods and Goddess shared a smirk as a dark voice purred out from the shadows.

"Zeus has kicked everyone out of Olympus."

Hades came out of the shadows and stood in front of Harry, Harry offered the God a smile. Hades looked at Harry and felt his lips twitch upwards, but he was here on a mission.

Cause havoc for Zeus.

Hades gave a nod to Charlus who returned it, he looked at Hadrian who was grinning down at Poseidon, what was his brother doing on the floor? However the high pitched squeak that his brother emit what he needed told him exactly what he needed to know. Hades knew that he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Blue balls Poseidon, how are you dear brother?"

"Piss off skull face!"

Gods and goddess alike roared with laughter as they heard the high pitched and very squeaky reply, Apollo had to stop working on his uncle as he started to laugh. Harry was snickering at Poseidon's plight, he really wanted to feel sorry for him but he couldn't. Charlus had no problems with laughing or with Poseidon's plight, the God had got what was coming to him. Hadrian however had other ideas, he slowly stalked forwards to the fallen God and purred in a seductive voice.

"My poor Lord of the sea, perhaps you would like me to kiss it better? You did after all say I have a very sharp tongue."

Several of the younger children looked confused while many of the older generations were blushing, however several of them were suffering from nose bleeds. One of them was Luke, Aphrodite was fanning herself as she looked at the scene that the two of them made. Perhaps she could as Hephaestus to record it? Chiron cleared his throat and two sets of stormy eyes looked up at him.

"Perhaps you would like to take this somewhere else?"

Poseidon and Hadrian shared a look as Poseidon spoke in a gruff voice.

"With pleasure."

The last thing any of the campers heard was Hadrian cackling, Charlus and Harry shared a look, they still hadn't found out why the Gods were here to begin with. Harry turned his eyes to Hades as he inquired.

"Lord Hades what did you mean that Zeus has kicked everyone out of Olympus?"

Hades gave a chuckle as he replied.

"Zeus attempted to help Perseus, Annabeth and Grover when they were attacked by the Furies. However he made things worse."

The two remaining brothers shared a look, their eyebrows furrowed as Harry asked in a deadly sweet voice.

"Made it worse how?"

Hades smirked, his poor unfortunate brother was in for it now.

"He blew up the bus that they were on, thankfully they had managed to escape just in time."

Charlus and Harry went still, they looked like statues as Harry hissed out.

"What?"

Charlus stood to Harry's left side a move that they had used in the war, Hades chuckled, he was enjoying this far to much.

"He blew up the bus that they were on, thankfully they had managed to escape just in time."

This time the two of them knew that they hadn't misheard what had been said, Zeus had better hide because by the time they were finished with him there wouldn't be anything left!


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.

Now this was true for the demigods of camp Half-Blood, they knew that the fates were also to blame as well, but it was far easier to curse the Gods out than curse the fates. After all who would want to curse someone who could cut your very life thread? However things were not all that bad, Percy had never been so grateful to his family's magical heritage in all of his life, he had been so sure that the backpack had been destroyed on the bus.

Never had he been so glad to be wrong, not only did it have food, clothes and other things but it held everything that they would need on the quest. Money included, not that the money really mattered at the moment as they still had a few weeks worth of food left. Percy wondered if they would be able to get through it all, still he was grateful for their insight.

He still wanted to know about the runes that were etched onto the backpack, what did they do? Were they the reason that the backpack wasn't destroyed? Whatever the reason Percy was happy, they had some sort of fighting chance with it. The thunderstorm had finally let up. Percy jumped when the tent was covered in total darkness, he sighed as he realised that he couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair. Still if they were going to be together for the full length of this quest, Percy knew that it would be a good idea to make friend or try to be friends with Annabeth.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?"

Annabeth looked at Percy funnily, she shook her head.

"No ... only short field trips. My dad—"

Percy cocked his head to the side as he asked.

"The history professor."

Annabeth nodded her head, she knew that Percy didn't know anything about her and that was partly her fault, still it was nice that he was trying.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home."

She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her.

"At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

If Percy didn't know better (Which he did), he would have sworn on Harry's triple chocolate and hot fudge cake that he had heard doubt in her voice. He watched as she played with the knife, he had to give her credit where it was due.

"You're pretty good with that knife."

Annabeth looked at him oddly.

"You think so?"

Percy nodded his head, he would admit that she was good with the knife.

"Yeah you are and considering who my family is."

Annabeth gave a dry laugh at that, Grover looked around the tent. There was awe in his gaze, Percy gave a half hearted smile as he thought about the first time he had ever seen the inside of the tent, his reaction had been pretty similar to Grover's.

"Tell me about them."

Percy looked at Annabeth who was looking at him, her grey eyes serious. Percy gave a tentative smile, if there was one thing he loved to talk about it was his family.

"What do you want to know?"

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Anything."

Percy gave a chuckle at that and began speaking.

"Well Poseidon met papa when he was 17, they had just got out of a war and moved to America."

Grover sat on the couch next to Percy, he knew about Percy's family as he had met them once or twice, Grover liked them. They weren't what anyone would expect but that was what Grover liked about them, Annabeth looked at Percy and inquired.

"War?"

Percy gave a grim smile, while they hadn't told him about the war in detail and had skimmed over it briefly he still knew about it.

"Yeah, there was this Dark Lord who wanted to kill everything. When they were 15 months old he killed their parents Lily and James."

With that Percy began to tell them about some of the best times in his life, and theirs. Some stories he had Grover and Annabeth in stitches, others they had frowns on their faces. Slowly but surely darkness began to creep all around, but none of them could sleep not with the adrenaline running through their veins, they all knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Should we continue on our way?"

Grover and Percy gave nods of their heads, soon the they were making their way out of the tent and into the forest. They noticed that none of them knew which way to go, that was until Grover exclaimed.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work! If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we

could get out of these woods!"

He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff. Instead of finding a path, Percy immediately slammed into a tree and fell to the grassy ground, Percy rubbed his head as Annabeth and Grover snickered, Percy knew that he had got a nice-size knot on his head. Percy sighed nothing was going right!

After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, they started to see light up ahead: the colours of a neon sign. It wasn't much but it was enough to give them hope, considering it had started raining again. Percy wondered if Zeus was throwing another childish fit. Annabeth and Percy took a deep breath and realised that they could smell food Fried, greasy, excellent food. The two of them shared a look they both realized that they hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since they had arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where everyone in the camp lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. Annabeth and Percy shared a look they both needed a double cheeseburger with chips and a milkshake! With hope filling them they kept on walking until they came across a deserted two-lane road through the trees, the looked over the other side of the road and saw it a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like they had hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for Percy to read, because if there's anything worse for Percy's dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English. To Percy, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.

Percy sighed and wished that he had the totally awesome and badass glasses that his family had made for him, however they didn't trust the children from the Hermes cabin, which was why they had taken them back off him to put anti theft runes on them.

"What the fuc- I erm heck does that say?"

The scowl on Annabeth's face left as Percy quickly corrected himself, he did not want a lecture about his swearing! It was bad enough that Harry had threatened to wash his mouth out with soap should he ever hear Percy swearing, that was not something that he wanted to go through thank you very much!

"I don't know."

Percy sighed and hit his forehead he had forgotten she was dyslexic, too. Yet she loved reading so much, which didn't make any sense unless she was reading books in ancient Greek. Percy mulled the information over in his head, he would think on it at a later date. Grover translated for the two demigods, he knew how hard it was for them not being able to read.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Flanking the entrance, as advertised were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. They quickly crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers. Grover felt a shiver run down his back something didn't feel right so he tried to warn them.

"Hey ..."

Annabeth took a step forwards and pointed out

"The lights are on inside, maybe it's open."

Percy smiled, yes! Something was going their way! While he felt guilty for not eating the food that was in the backpack, he couldn't stop himself craving a double cheeseburger. He hadn't had anything greasy and heart clogging since he had entered the camp.

"Snack bar."

Annabeth agreed

"Snack bar." .

Grover's eyes widened as he exclaimed

"Are you two crazy? This place is weird!"

They ignored him, which might not have been the best move. The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps, Grover bleated out in fear.

"Bla-ha-ha! Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door, Percy had a very bad feeling about this and he had learned over the years to trust his gut, which right now was telling him that Grover was right, Grover pleaded.

"Don't knock, I smell monsters."

Annabeth shook her head, they had fought furies not more than a hour ago, Annabeth looked at Grover as she told him.

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies, all I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

Grover shook his head as he said scornfully.

"Meat! I'm a vegetarian."

Percy shook his head as he reminded him.

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminium cans,"

Grover shook his head and looked at the statues, he had a really bad feeling about this.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern woman at least, they assumed she was Middle Eastern, mainly because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colour hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so Percy shook his head as he imagined that she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady. Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Annabeth started to say.

"They're ... um ..."

Percy quickly cut in.

"We're orphans,"

"Orphans?"

The woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. Almost as if she hadn't said it before, but it might be the fact that they were cold and craving a good cheeseburger that they failed to notice it.

"But, my dears! Surely not!"

A small frowned made it's way onto Percy's face as he quickly thought up some sort of excuse, normally he was honest and didn't lie. Something he had inherited from his family, but this woman? Something wasn't right about her.

"We got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to

meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

Annabeth looked at the woman in front of them, something about this seemed familiar, as if she had heard it from somewhere before. Annabeth shrugged it off, she would think on it later.

"Oh, my dears! You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They quietly and quickly thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth turned and muttered to Percy.

"Circus caravan?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders as he whispered back.

"Always have a strategy, right?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Your head is full of kelp."

The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. It was strange seeing so many statues and Percy was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statutes, because they were all life-size. But mostly, they were was thinking about food. Go ahead, call them a bunch of idiots for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because they were really hungry, (have they never heard of stranger danger?) but Percy did do impulsive stuff sometimes (something that he got from his family.) still this seemed mild compared to what he normally did. There was also the fact that they had never smelled anything like Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair it seemed to make everything else go away. Neither Percy or Annabeth noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statue's eyes seemed to follow them, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind them, which was a glaringly noticeable big red flag.

~~~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~

Now what our dear sweet (and oh so stupid) little questers didn't know was they were being watched, now by who you ask?

The three brothers.

They had wanted to check up on how they were doing, and since they had placed a blood mirror into the backpack it allowed them, to see what they were doing no matter where they were. Hadrian sighed, where had he gone wrong? There was giant red flags all over the place! How were they not seeing them?

"Remind me to have a talk with them once this is over."

Charlus snickered and looked at the mirror, there was something severely wrong with the woman. There was something at the edge of his senses, something that was nagging at him but he couldn't figure out what it was. Charlus knew it was important but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just what it was, Harry shook his head and stood up.

"I need a drink, this is to painful to watch."

Charlus snickered, he felt the same way. However this was the first quest that they had been on, so it was understandable that they would make mistakes. They had agreed that they wouldn't intervene unless one of them was about to die, and so far they had been doing really well. There hadn't been any serious injuries, that was a good thing for them. For now they would sit back and watch out for the little ones, they didn't want anything to happen to them.

~~~ Percy and Co ~~~~~

All they really cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything a teenager could ever want or need, plus a few steel picnic tables out front. Aunty Em said.

"Please, sit down."

Percy gave aunty Em a smile.

"Awesome."

Grover said reluctantly

"Um, we don't have any money, ma'am."

Before Percy could jab him in the ribs and remind Grover that yes they did have money, and yes they were going to pay aunty Em back after all it was the least that they could do for the woman, Aunty Em had spoken.

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

Annabeth smiled as she said.

"Thank you, ma'am,"

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, Percy shrugged and figured it must've been his imagination. Which wouldn't surprise him as he had imagined some very strange and weird things. (such as Mr baba, which they had agreed that they would never speak of it.)

"Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Only later ( really, really later on. After a 30 page essay on why never to accept food from strangers, a spar with Charlus and a lecture off Harry with sad and disappointed eyes) did Percy wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though they had never introduced themselves (another giant red flag!). Their seemingly kind hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they had even known it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. Percy was more than halfway through his burger before he had finally remembered to breathe. Annabeth slurped her shake, it was surprisingly good. Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. Grover turned to aunty Em as he asked.

"What's that hissing noise?"

Percy strained his ears as he try to listen, but he didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head. Aunty Em gave Grover a strange look from underneath her veil as she asked.

"Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

Grover shrugged as he replied.

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

'Em' gave a smile underneath her veil as she spoke, in a soothing tone.

"That's admirable, but please, relax."

Aunty Em ate nothing (another giant red flag!). She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, ( yet again red flag! How are they not seeing this?) and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat ( I give up!). It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at him when he couldn't see her face, but Percy was feeling very satisfied after the burger and a little sleepy, and Percy that figured the very least he could do was try to make small talk with their hostess.

"So, you sell gnomes,"

'Em' gave another smile underneath her veil, they had walked into her trap and she was going to spring it very soon.

"Oh, yes, and animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

Percy tilted his head to the side, 'Em' looked at him, he was very much like Poseidon that it hurt her. He reminded her of her love, but still if she couldn't have the father then she would take his son!

"A lot of business on this road?"

'Em' sighed and made it seem like she was upset, and indeed she was.

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

Percy felt the back of his neck tingle, as if somebody or something else was looking at him, which was strange as there was only them there. Percy turned around and felt his heart jump into his throat as he turned, and caught sight of a statue but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified. Aunty Em noticed where Percy was looking as she said sadly.

"Ah, you notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

~~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~

The brothers were frowning, something was really not right. But that was when they heard it the small whispers that had been on the edge of their hearing for some time now.

"Lets us turn them!"

"Oh yes they will make lovely statues!"

"Poseidon's son will be ours!"

"Oh yes, ours, all ours!"

The brothers looked at each other as Harry let out a startled and horrified gasp.

"Medusa!"

They acted before they had time to think, Hadrian's eyes turning into snake like slits. He was through the door out of the cabin and before either brother had chance to stop him. The winced, they did not want to be Medusa at the moment. Harry picked up the mirror and found the Gods still milling around the camp, they hadn't forgotten about Zeus, no they were making the 'king' of the Gods wait, the more they waited to more he was likely to jump at every small noise and shadow, they wouldn't even have to lift a finger.

"Poseidon, you might want to see this."

Harry enlarged the mirror and looked at everyone, they were about to see a side of them that they had kept hidden from the campers. A side that they hadn't wanted the children to see, but it looked like that they wouldn't have a choice not any more. Harry looked around the camp and addressed everyone.

"You once asked us why we do not lose our tempers, what you are about to see is the sole reason as to why."

Harry gestured to the mirror and allowed everyone to see what was going on.

~~~ Percy and Co ~~~~~

Percy sighed as he hid behind a statue, when this was all over he was never going to make fun of the stranger danger lessons that he had been taught. This was not going to end well, he knew that he could feel that, he regretted the fact that he hadn't paid the signs any more notice, he had been craving a burger so badly that he had decided to ignore the giant red flags. Percy knew that he wasn't the only one kicking himself, Annabeth was to. If they made it out of this alive he was going to pay more attention to his family's lessons!

"Come now Perseus, it won't hurt. All you will have to do is look at me and you will be mine for all of eternity."

Percy shuddered that was creepy as hell! He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when a dark hissing voice filled the room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Medusa whirled around and shrank back from the glare that she was receiving, she could smell the king of the serpent on him. She felt fear run down her spine as she looked at the man, he had wore sunglasses but she could hear the metal of the frames squealing under protest. She shivered, Medusa had the feeling that she was about to die.

"I asked you a question, now what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Medusa felt a whimper bubble up from her throat, Percy shivered at the dark tone that his papa's voice had taken on, he thought that he would never see this side of any of them again, he was wrong.

"Please sire! I didn't know he was your child! I swear!"

Hadrian stalked forwards a cruel smile on his lips.

"No? He carries my scent! Every creature and monster with half of a brain knows this!"

Medusa moved backwards for every step that Hadrian took, Percy looked away he knew what his papa's eyes could do. That didn't stop him from jumping at the warm hand on his head.

"Get out kiddo, this will be messy."

Percy didn't need telling twice as he grabbed Annabeth and Grover before running out of the room, he didn't look back as he heard a terror filled scream.

"What's going on?"

Percy pulled them faster, they didn't want to be caught in this! If they so much as looked at his papa's eyes they would die, no ifs and buts about it!

"Don't ask questions, keep your eyes closed!"

They closed their eyes not a moment too soon, as the roof around the warehouse began shrieking and groaning.

"Percy! What's going on?"

Percy kept his eyes closed and pulled the other two closer to him, he hugged them for all he was worth. This was the hellhound incident all over again, except this time it was Medusa at the end of the wrath and not a hell hound. He felt both Grover and Annabeth jump when something scaly and large wrapped around them, it was as if it was protecting them. A terror filled scream filled the night before it died a few seconds later. Percy could feel Annabeth shaking as he held her, Grover was no better. The scales glided across their clothing and skin, almost as if it was leaving a mark of some sort. Percy decided that he would think on it later, right now he had two people he needed to calm down. Just as he was about to reassure them a very deep and gruff voice spoke.

"You can look now, she's dead."

Slowly but surely they opened their eyes, Medusa wasn't just dead the entire gasp station was gone! Hadrian was stood a little way off from them, his eyes were tightly closed.

"Is she?"

A dark laugh escaped the man as he nodded his head.

"Dead? Yeah, but that is what she gets. If she hadn't tried to turn you into statues I might of let her live. Emphasis on the word might."

Grover and Annabeth shivered at the dark tone, Percy took a tentative step forwards.

"Papa?"

Hadrian turned to the sound of the voice, a frown was playing on his lips.

"Yes, Perseus?"

Percy gulped several times before he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Hadrian huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"I will be fine, just can't open my eyes without killing anyone, turning into a 300 foot Basilisk can do that to people."

Percy nodded his head, they went through similar things, Harry craved raw stake after he changed. Charlus was able to breath fire for several hours, and Hadrian's eyes could kill people.

"Is that why you told us to close our eyes?"

Grover had took a step back from Hadrian, everyone knew about the Basilisk. King of the serpents, can kill in one glance, petrify if you caught it's gaze in a mirror. Venom so deadly that there wasn't a cure, it's skin was impenetrable to most weapons and it could coat it's entire body in venom, one touch and you would die. Percy frowned, sure it was scary. But hadn't his family proved that they wouldn't harm them, that they would protect them with everything they had.

"But why help us?"

Percy would of kissed Grover for the question, he really would have.

"Because despite how hard we push you, and despite all the injuries that we may cause we care about each and everyone of you. From Chiron and Dionysus to the Stoll brothers, the moment you allowed us to stay in camp Half-Blood was the very moment that you allowed us into your lives, it is why we are willing to protect you. Because to us you are just that."

Percy gave a smile at the way hi papa had left the sentence hanging. Annabeth looked at him with a curious look as she asked.

"Just what?"

Hadrian's lips pulled into a smile, and even though his eyes were closed they knew that if they were open there would be a smile in them too.

"Family."

~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~

They were still gaping, none of them had ever though that this would be the reason! How? What? It shouldn't be possible!

Yet it was, they had watched with their own eyes as Hadrian turned into a Basilisk in front of them, they had watched as Medusa was killed in a single glance. Someone of them could still hear he scream of terror as she face the king of the serpents down, none of them felt any pity for her. Dionysus turned to Harry and grunted.

"Was any of that true?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"It is, what Hadrian said is the truth the moment you allowed us into your lives was the moment you got our protection. The moment that you accepted us you gained our respect."

Harry looked at Dionysus and rested and hand on his shoulder.

"You are family Dionysus, as is everyone in this camp. Nothing will change that, and we will protect you until our dying breath if we have to."

Dionysus nodded his head but didn't say anything, none of them did after all what could they say?


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Medusa, the three teens had made their way to the woods. The rain had eased up slightly but they were still getting wet, Hadrian had gave them Medusa's head and left shortly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

After Medusa, the three teens had made their way to the woods. The rain had eased up slightly but they were still getting wet, Hadrian had gave them Medusa's head and left shortly after that. They could understand why he had to leave, he had managed to tie a piece of thick black cloth over his eyes. While he could open his eyes no one could see his eyes meaning that no one would die.

They camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers. They taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, even though the backpack still contained food Percy thought it was better to be safe than sorry. After all to much food was better than no food at all. But they didn't dare light a fire to dry out their damp clothes and heat up some food. The Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day, something that Percy was slightly upset about after all it wasn't that exciting, he had done far worse things growing up. But they weren't doing to take the risk because they didn't want to attract anything else. They had decided to sleep in shifts, it seemed like the best way and it would mean that should anything happen one of them would be able to wake the other two up.

Percy volunteered to take first watch, he couldn't really sleep anyway. Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk and stared at the night sky.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you if there's trouble."

He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes.

"It makes me sad, Percy."

Percy looked at Grover, he tilted his head to the side.

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"

He pointed at all the garbage on the ground.

"No. This makes me sad, and the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

Percy thought about what Grover had said, it made some sense to him.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."

He glared at Percy, but there was no real heat behind the glare.

"Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

Confusion filled Percy, what was Grover going on about?

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"

Grover shook his head as he cried out indignantly.

"Pan!"

Grover shook his head.

"P-A-N. The great God Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"

A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods. Suddenly Percy was nostalgic for something he had never known.

"Tell me about the search."

Grover looked at him cautiously, as if he were afraid that Percy was just making fun of him and his heritage.

"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago, a sailor off the coast of Ephesus heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great God Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

Percy nodded he could understand that, if someone had took a member of his family he would search until the end of time, nothing would stop him.

"And you want to be a searcher."

Grover nodded his head.

"It's my life's dream, my father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand ... the statue you saw back there—"

Percy went pale and looked at Grover.

"Oh, right, sorry."

Grover shook his head.

"Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive."

Percy looked at Grover with wide eyes, did he just hear right?

"Hang on—the first?"

Grover took his reed pipes out of his pocket.

"No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."

Percy looked horrified, he didn't know what he would do if something like that ever happened to his family.

"Not once in two thousand years?"

Grover shook his head, there was a sadness to him, something that hadn't been there before.

"No."

Percy felt slightly queasy at the thought of never seeing Grover again.

"And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?"

Grover sighed and looked up at the sky.

"None."

Percy looked at Grover with amazement, Percy knew that Grover could dream big and this was proof of that.

"But you still want to go, I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?"

Grover played with his reed pipe, how could he make Percy understand?

"I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened."

Percy stared at the orange haze of the sky and tried to understand how Grover could pursue a dream that seemed so hopeless. Then again, were they any better? They were going to the Underworld, and Percy knew that they might not make it out alive, wasn't that just as hopeless as Grover's dream?

"How are we going to get into the Underworld? I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"

Grover shook his head as he admitted.

"I don't know. But back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me—"

"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out."

Percy nodded his head, Annabeth would have a plan or some sort of a plan, he voiced as much.

"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..."

His voice faltered, there was a story there and Percy was sure about it. But it wasn't his place to ask, Percy knew that Grover would tell him when he was ready to tell him. Grover looked at the night sky, like he was thinking about that problem.

"How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep."

Percy wanted to protest it wasn't fair to Grover, but he started to play Mozart, soft and sweet, and slowly Percy turned away, his eyes were stinging from the familiar tune, it had been one that Harry had played to him when he had a nightmare. Percy could hear Charlus's deep voice slowly singing him to sleep and warm hands running through his hair as they chased away his nightmares. After a few bars of Piano Concerto no. 12, Percy was sound asleep.

~~~~ Camp Half-Blood ~~~~

After their revelation many of the campers and Gods had left them alone, only Chiron and Dionysus went near them. Hadrian had returned to camp with a thick black cloth covering his eyes, his other sense heightened so he could hear what people were whispering.

"Look his eyes are covered."

"Did you see what he turned into."

"I don't want to spar with him anymore!"

"How can Chiron and the Gods allow them here? They could kill us!"

Hadrian had made it to Poseidon's cabin or cabin three as it was known in the camp. He smelt his brothers before he came across them, he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He sat down on the couch and counted backwards from ten, had they learned nothing?

It didn't matter, Percy was safe and it helped ease his conscious. While not a very large feat it was still enough to help his temper simper down, Charlus was laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Sometimes he wished that they had never left the wizarding world, at least with them you knew why they were backstabbing you.

He had heard what the demigods were saying and while it didn't bother him it was upsetting Harry, sweet, kind Harry who didn't deserve any of this. Charlus felt restless, which was getting more and more common or him, he didn't understand why he was becoming so restless only that he was. He sighed and rolled over, he hoped that he would be able to get some sleep.

~~~~ Dream ~~~~~

Charlus looked around this wasn't one of his normal my dreams, he stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around him, whispering rags of smoke that he knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged on his clothes, warning him, trying to pull me back, but Charlus felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm. He fought for control but there was something or someone far stronger than him telling him to walk forwards. Looking down made him dizzy, Charlus had never been one for heights and now he remembered why.

The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, Charlus knew deep down that it must be bottomless. Yet he knew that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil.

_The little hero_ , an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness.  _Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do._

The voice felt ancient, cold and heavy. It wrapped around him like sheets of lead. Charlus struggled to break free of the voice whatever it was, it couldn't be allowed to get out of the pit, no matter what.

_They have misled you, boy,_ it said.  _Barter with me. I will give you what you want._

A shimmering image hovered over the void: it was Hadrian, frozen at the single moment he had dissolved in a shower of gold. His face was distorted with pain, as if the Minotaur were still squeezing his neck. His eyes looked directly at him, pleading: Go!

Charlus tried to cry out, but his voice wouldn't work. This wasn't real! Hadrian was safe at the camp! He didn't get caught by the Minotaur! They had defeated him, they had killed laughter echoed from the chasm.

An invisible force pulled him forwards. Charlus dragged his feet, It would drag him straight into the pit unless he stood firm, but that was what he was doing and it wasn't working.

_Help me rise, boy. The voice became hungrier. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!_

The spirits of the dead whispered around him.  **No! Wake!**

The image of Hadrian began to fade. The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around him realized it wasn't interested in pulling Charlus in. It was using him to pull itself out, Charlus began struggling again, he needed to get out of here!

_Good,_  it murmured.  _Good._

**Wake!**  The dead whispered.  **Wake!**

**~~~~~** End dream **~~~~~~**

Charlus awoke with a scream still on his lips, what the hell was that? He looked around and noticed that he was still in cabin three, Poseidon's cabin. He threw open the bedroom door and ran through the cabin, all the while chanting in his head.

_Let him be safe, let him be safe._

Charlus entered the main room of the cabin and felt relief hit him like a tidal wave, there asleep on the couch was Hadrian. Which made him think that the dream wasn't for him, no it was for someone else. But who? Charlus felt his eyes widen as the answer came to him.

Percy.


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus quickly approached the training area, he was going to give everyone a lesson that no one would forget for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.

 

The three brothers were at the end of their patience, they had tried to be understanding they really had. After all they could turn into the very monsters that killed the demigods on a regular basis, but that did not mean that they could spread rumours about them, that did not mean that they could talk about them behind their backs.

 

Their time at the camp was quickly coming to an end, something that they were sad and happy to see. They would miss Dionysus and Chiron, that was safe to say. What they wouldn’t miss was the way that many of the demigods talked about them when they thought that they were not looking or listening, the Gods had returned to Olympus and their own realms, so they had no idea just what was happening in the camp.

 

They had their bags packed, Charlus had sent a message to Percy letting him know what was going on and why they were leaving the camp, they had promised to see him once they had settled down in their new home. They had everything planned and were ready to leave even though it was the middle of the night, they were not going to wait until morning. If they heard one more rumour or whisper then the camp would be short several demigods and they wouldn’t regret it.

 

As the three of them crept through the camp they stopped at the big house, they knew that Dionysus would be sleeping and no pun intended but the God slept like the dead, Harry gave a smile before he silently snuck into Dionysus’s room and placed several bottles of refilling Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, they didn’t want to see their friend go without. Once that was done the three of them crept towards the edge of the camp and easily snuck out.

 

“Where to now?”

 

Charlus and Hadrian looked at Harry, his eyes were glowing with anger. They hated the fact that they had to leave a place that they were beginning to call home, but there was nothing that they could do about it. Well there was but it would result in death and they didn’t want the Gods pissed at them, they knew the Gods reputation for smiting things before they had all the answers.

 

“Wherever the road takes us.”

 

That was true, they knew that they couldn’t stay in one place, not with the Gods giving them so much attention. It made them very uncomfortable being on the end of such attention, they didn’t know what they had done to receive such attention but they were relieved when the Gods had to go back to their own realms and get back to their Godly duties.

 

“We need to avoid water, Poseidon controls water. So we will have to be careful in avoiding any large bodies of water, that will include lakes and rivers as well.”

 

The other two nodded their heads as they pulled their backpacks further up, they were setting out on their own adventure. They knew that they would cross paths with Percy it was something that they had planned on after all, but for now they would enjoy the slow walk to the group. It would be good to kill something’s.

 

***** Next morning ****

 

The camp had began their daily routine, many of them avoided Dionysus and Poseidon’s cabin. Dionysus was more irritable than normal, not only was he snarling and growling at everyone and everything there was no way to calm to God down, he had nearly caused a couple of demigods to go insane.

 

No one knew what had set the God off but many of them were betting that the brothers had done something, some of the demigods were even betting on which brother had pissed Dionysus off. Some wondered if Dionysus would turn them insane, even Chiron was having trouble calming the angry God down.

 

Dionysus snarled and looked around the camp, such narrowed minded views! In all of his time as being a God he had never came across a group of people that had such single minded views of the world, despite the fact that their parents were Gods and shouldn’t exists. Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, maybe causing a few of them to go insane would give them a healthy respect for the Gods, he knew that some of the Gods and Goddess were lenient on their children because they were just that children.

 

B8ut this time they had gone to far! Dionysus had never wanted to kill someone so much, normally he was laid back, many people assumed that he was either drinking or napping. But that wasn’t true, he knew how to fight every God did, they had fought in a war and won. Did they think that they just asked the Titans nicely and they left?

 

Dionysus didn’t know what was going through their heads, and he really didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was spill some blood and he was going to do it one way or another, he didn’t care if it made the demigods scared of him. He was a God and far higher on the food chain than them! Thunder rumbled in warning, Dionysus turned a dark glare to the darkening sky. He didn’t care about his father right now, if his father wanted to take a temper tantrum then he could!

 

Dionysus picked up a sword and moved towards the training area, it was high time that these brats respected him, he had let them get away with far too much and now it had cost him, it had cost all of them. He didn’t notice that his normal appearance had faded away leaving what he really looked like, normally Dionysus would appear to everyone as a slightly overweight man who drank far too much. But he was far from that, his appearance became younger, his eyes sharper they looked like two precious stones glowing in the sun. His body had lost all of the excess weight, his muscles became more defined and prominent. His normally unruly and un brushed hair became longer and thicker, long black hair that was tinted purple reach his shoulders, his clothes changed from the normal tiger print shirt he wore to his more traditional toga, that every Greek God and Goddess wore.

  
Dionysus quickly approached the training area, he was going to give everyone a lesson that no one would forget for a long time. 


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been hit by a bus? A elephant tap dance on you?
> 
> No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own anything that will pop up, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Authors note- For everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and anything else thanks, and I really mean that, originally it was a one shot but due to everyone supporting me and this little ball of love and fluff it was turned into something more than what I thought possible.
> 
> Question, do you want Nico and Harry to bond, or do you want Nico to rebuff Harry's attempts at being a family.

Have you ever been hit by a bus? A elephant tap dance on you?

No?

Well that's good! However it was not good for the demigods of camp Half-Blood, many of them were groaning in pain, they felt as if they had just went ten rounds with a titan and lost. Dionysus was stood off to the side, a smirk was on his lips as he looked at the demigods that were groaning on the ground. He didn't care if his sentence got made longer, he didn't care if he was banned from drinking wine for the next 1000 years, it had felt good to put the demigods in their place.

But he knew that it wouldn't bring them back, Dionysus had lost something very dear to him and he knew that it wasn't coming back, it was why he had took his frustrations out on the demigods. It had been their fault, he had seen what was going on, he had tried to stop it several times. But each time he put his foot down or issued threats they didn't seem to care or pay any attention, they didn't see him as a God.

Dionysus looked at his sword, there was a few flecks of blood on it and he wasn't sorry that there was blood on it. It had felt so good to finally, knock the demigods down a peg or two. Dionysus looked up at the black sky, he knew that he was going to be punished.

But it had been so worth it!

So Dionysus left the camp with a smile on his face, when he appeared back on Olympus he still hadn't removed the smile and he wasn't going to.

"Dionysus! What do you think you're playing at boy?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes and cleaned the blood off his sword with his toga, he looked at the now clean blade.

"What I was doing was teaching the brats there place, not only were they disrespectful to me and Chiron but they also drove people away from the camp."

Dionysus put his sword back into its sheath, Dionysus idly wondered when he got such a mouth on him. He had never talked back to Zeus, he had never been cheeky to the God. Yet here he was answering back and being cheeky, perhaps he should stop hanging out with the brothers, but his fathers face was a very interesting shade of purple, Dionysus wondered if he had ever seen that shade of purple before.

"What pray tell do you mean?"

Purple eyes met coal black ones, Dionysus toyed with being cheeky it was something that either Charlus or Hadrian would do, Harry would answer back. Dionysus rolled his eyes and looked at Hades.

"The brothers left the camp."

Stormy sea green eyes looked directly at him, there was suppressed rage in the eyes, Dionysus wondered if anyone was going to die.

"What?"

Dionysus stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it about before he looked at Poseidon.

"Hmm, apparently the brats were planning on burning down the cabin with them in it."

Dionysus pulled his finger out of his ear and looked at it, he didn't even pay any attention to the silence or promise of imminent death that was floating about the room, Dionysus yawned and looked at them.

"If that is all I am going for a nap, I need it after that."

He was stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder, Dionysus looked up at the burning eyes of his uncle. Hades looked ready to wage world war 4 and 5 never mind world war 3, Dionysus sighed so much for his nap.

"Do you know where they are now?"

Just as Dionysus went to answer there was a beeping coming from his toga, which made him wonder what had the brother managed to hide in his clothes? Since a toga didn't have any pockets, Dionysus had to change his clothing to what he normally wore, he rummaged around in the pockets of the shorts until he found a mirror that was glowing green. As soon as Dionysus touched the mirror a image appeared of the brothers, the three of them looked well, rough.

"Dionysus!"

The three of them smiled as they looked at Dionysus, the God in question merely rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"Where in the name of Tartarus are you?"

The three brothers looked at each other before both Harry and Hadrian pointed to Charlus.

"His fault! He got us lost and now we are stuck in the middle of some Deseret!"

Charlus held his hands up, and glared at the two of them.

"I wasn't the one with the map!"

There was a cloud of sand as Charlus began coughing, there was something akin to a war cry as Charlus went flying away from the mirror. Harry looked and Dionysus, his eyes pleading with Dionysus to save him and leave the other two behind.

"Charlus had the map, so we didn't think we could get lost next thing we know Charlus has us in the middle of a Deseret, I think it's the Sahara."

Dionysus gaped at Harry, he couldn't help it, Dionysus took a deep breath and asked in a strangled voice.

"Where were you supposed to go?"

Harry gave a wry grin as he looked at the other two which were fighting off to the side of him.

"We were supposed to meet Percy in Los Angeles, we said that we would treat him to lunch before we headed off again."

Dionysus blinked and he wasn't the only one, what? How? That wasn't possible! How did they move from America to the middle of the Deseret? It simply was not possible! Athena looked as if someone had fried her brain and she wasn't the only one that looked like that, Poseidon was snickering at his niece's/rival's expression. He had waited years to see something like that and now he had, it felt good.

"Could you please come and get us? If we stay here any longer I think we might end up killing each other, none of us can stand the heat."

Dionysus gave a numb nod of his head, his brain was still trying to find out just how and what had happened, Dionysus flashed out of the room. The rest of the gods looked at each other, Zeus looked as if someone had just told him he was no longer awesome any more.

Poseidon was quietly snickering, he had been used to Hadrian and knew that he didn't have a sense of direction so it stood to reason that neither did his brothers, although he and to admit even he had no idea how the had managed to get to a Deseret.

Hades didn't know whether to smile or frown, Los Angeles was his city, it was after all where the entrance to the underworld was. Hades wasn't sure how to feel, he had planned for Percy and the others to get to the underworld, but his family might cause a few…problems.

Dionysus flashed back into the room, this time he had the brothers with him who took one look at the floor and fell onto it.

"It's so cold!"

"This is better than sex!"

"Your foots in my face."

Poseidon snickered as he looked at the brothers that were laid on the marble floor with smiles on their faces, honestly? They were funny. Dionysus sighed and looked at them, he did not want to know what was going through their heads and he wasn't going to ask.

"Dionysus?"

Said God looked at the brothers who were still laid on the floor, none of them were going to move any time soon.

"Yes?"

Three sets of green eyes looked at him as Charlus asked.

"Marry us?"

There was sounds of choking and laughter as some of the Gods struggled not to laugh, some Gods such as Hermes didn't even bother to hide his laughter as he looked at the shocked expression on Dionysus's face.

"No."

The brothers pouted and rolled over on the floor, before they moaned. Cold marble was far better than slice bread in their opinion, but they couldn't linger on the cold floor for too long, they still had to go and meet Percy. Who by now was probably worried that they weren't where they said they would be, so it was with great regret that they sat up and got up off the floor.

"Time to go."

They gave sad looks to the floor and began walking out of the room, they hadn't even glanced back at the Gods who were still sitting there mouths agape. The brothers got to the elevator and looked at each other.

"So who has the map?"

Harry pulled the map out and looked at it, he tapped it several times with his finger.

"We should get there in a couple of hours, or we could just apparate"

They shared a look before shaking their head.

"Nah!"

So it was light hearts and joyful spirits that the brothers set off on their next adventure.

To find Los Angeles.

In the throne room Poseidon turned to Hades and smirked.

"They do know they could of just asked you don't they?"

Hades groaned and walked out of the room, he needed to find them before they got lost again. His long strides made easy work of the trip to the elevator, Hades hoped that he would be able to catch up with them before they some how got lost once again. However Hades had the feeling that he had failed very badly as he heard from the throne room.

"What do you mean you're lost?"

Hades laughed.


End file.
